


Now I'm Here

by CillDaraCailin



Series: Robyn and Taron [7]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Fun, Humour, Laughter, Love, New Years Eve, Protection, Reunion, Strength, Swearing, Togetherness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillDaraCailin/pseuds/CillDaraCailin
Summary: It was a rocky few hours for Robyn and Taron as they dealt with the emotions and fall out from her visit to him in New York after their first confrontation with each other, heated and harsh words exchanged between the two.Three weeks later, the two get the chance to see each other again, both ready to hopefully put their argument behind them, moving on with their friendship and spending some quality time together, time they desperately need with each other to build up what was a little broken between them.Now I'm Here is the next story in the Robyn and Taron series and continues on from where Hammer To Fall left off.
Relationships: Taron Egerton & Original Female Character
Series: Robyn and Taron [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738636
Comments: 36
Kudos: 12





	1. “Saying 'I'm sorry' is saying 'I love you' with a wounded heart in one hand and your smothered pride in the other."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I must have a writing problem because even with being back at work, I am still typing away and happily doing so. It's another small chaptered story so you know the drill about the posting every second day or so :)  
> Thank you as always for all the reads, comments, kudos and for loving Robyn and Taron as much as I do. I seem like I say the same thing over and over but you all have no idea how much the reaction means to me when this was just a little project to keep me sane back at the end of March. I honestly can't believe how far these characters have come and how much I am enjoying every part of their journey. Thanks for joining me along the way :)  
> Suze :) xx  
> *Disclaimer - I do not know Taron, his family or friends and this is all just a work of fiction*

If Taron thought Robyn flying to New York to confront him about his behaviour and call him out in front of the crew as he filmed for the new Kingsman movie was soul destroying, it was nothing to compared to what his mother had said to him when she had found out what happened and what he did. As humiliated as he had been by his actions as Robyn bought him to task over them, Tina has been utterly ashamed of him and made him feel like he was a little boy again as she chastised him for a full half an hour on the phone. He hadn’t been able to get a word in to explain to his mam that he and Robyn had talked through everything in person and once again on the phone as he rang her the next day, the two also speaking in a very civil manner, each taking their turns to explain how they were feeling, getting everything out in the air.

“You get on that phone to her Taron and you apologise once more.”

“Mam we have already…”

“I don’t care Taron. I couldn’t care if you have apologised to her twenty times, you will do it again. I raised you with respect and manners and you will not treat someone like that ever again. Robyn, of all people Taron. The woman who has done more for you than anyone else in this world and who had been nothing but a wonderful support for you and for you to just treat her so atrociously. I swear Taron, if you were near me, I would actually shake the stupid out of you. I am so mad at you.”

“I know mam.” Taron cringed as he took another verbal beating from a woman he loved.

“You have better think of every possible way to grovel to her.”

“I will mam.”

“And I need her address so I can send her some flowers to apologise for you on my behalf and you had better refund her the money for her flights.”

“I tried, but she wouldn’t let me and I have already sent the flowers mam.”

“Well do it again and again Taron because what you did is something that will take more than one simple bunch of flowers.”

Getting the speech from his mam in person was so much worse than on the phone and when he arrived home for Christmas, Tina actually clipped him across the back of the head, refusing to look at him for the first day he was home until she had calmed down, Taron taking refuge with his sisters for the day, the three of them sitting down to watch some Christmas movie’s together.

“And you are sure you got her work all sorted Taron.” Tina asked him the day before New Year’s Eve when she could finally sit and properly talk with him about his filming and his time so far in New York, now that most of the Christmas excitement had died down, but of course she couldn’t steer away from the subject of how he had treated Robyn.

“It was on the day she flew home mam. I got the email sent to her so she could send it out to the parents of the children in her creche, and it calmed everything down.”

“Do you realise how lucky you are Taron? She could have just walked away from you. She didn’t need to fly to New York to sort you out.”

“I know.” He replied quietly looking into his cup of tea that had gone cold. He never had the chance to drink it as his mam drilled him at the dining room table with more questions followed by another lecture.

“Never let that woman walk away from you, you understand me?”

“I do mam.”

“And you supposedly love her.”

Taron groaned, running his hands over his face. “Mam please don’t.”

“She is almost too good for you Taron.”

“Oh, I know that alright.”

Tina sighed and reached over to take his hand in hers. He could see the regret in his face and his eyes were a little watery. “What time is she getting here.”

“Tomorrow around twelve.”

“You promise me Taron Egerton, that you treat her like a princess the whole time she is with you, you hear me? Robyn asks you to jump and you answer with how high and the same when you go back to Ireland with her.”

“I will mam. I promise.”

Tina wrapped her arms around her son, giving him a long hug. “I know you love her Taron but there is only so much a woman can take, even someone as special to you as Robyn. You step out of line again and she will walk without question.”

Taron hugged his mam hard, appreciating how she rubbed his back. “I know mam.”

“You have no idea how lucky you are Taron.”

“Robyn is my lucky Irish charm.” Leaning into his mam, Taron closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort she gave to him. “I know how lucky I am.”

He had breathed such a sigh of relief when the newspaper had retracted the article two days after it was printed, apologising to him and Robyn for the printing it and was even more thankful that nothing at all had been seen on any media platform that Robyn had come to see him in New York, nobody knowing she had been there except the crew. He had been so appreciative to Lyndsey for everything she had done for him and how hard she had worked to make his mess right. It had been a hard couple of hours for him after Robyn left New York and he quickly worked with Lyndsey to get the letter composed for her for her work. He had phoned Robyn to tell her and it was a quick call as she was only off a plane and on her way to work but he had promised to call her once her shift ended.

That phone call, which became a skype call, although had ended on a cheery note, had been incredible hard for the two of them as they hashed out every disagreement and annoyance they had with one another, knowing that if they did not clear the air immediately, they would never get back to the way they were with each other. After three hours of hard-hitting conversation, tears and emotional admittance, Taron only realised more how unfair he had been with Robyn and his accusations, finally fully understanding how she was really feeling about the media and fans opinions of her and it hurt him when she was truly honest with him. His strong Robyn, suddenly became insecure about those trolls online and he was so broken inside with how she had been hiding how the comments really made her feel, realising that her reactions when he called her were to protect him so he wouldn’t be feeling so upset about the whole thing. Once they had talked and talked and talked some more, the air was well and truly clear between them and they had agreed to keep their compromise they made on the beach weeks before as well as being completely honest and open with each other, both agreeing that their friendship meant way too much to each other to give up on so easily.

Taron had found it difficult to sleep for a few nights after the phone call, his dreams haunted with scenes of him arriving at Robyn’ house begging her to forgive him but she slammed the door in his face and each night he woke in a cold sweat, his heart hammering hard in his chest but they settled down a week later when he asked Robyn a question during a happier phone call.

“So, do you have any plans for New Year’s Eve?”

“Ugh I hate New Year’s Eve Taron. I normally just order some take out, watch the count down in my pj’s and then go to bed.”

“Would you like to come to Aber and ring in the new year with me?”

He giggled like a school girl when she accepted his invite and even more so when she proposed one of her own.

“You want to fly back with me and go to a hurling game in Dublin?”

With the way the holidays fell, Robyn didn’t have to be back in work until the sixth of January and Taron didn’t fly back to New York until the tenth so between them they made a plan where each would visit the other in their respective homes and spend some time together and Taron was very much looking forward to it. With their rocky few days long past them, he was excited to just see Robyn and take out her for a few drinks with his friends, putting their best foot forward, hoping to get a few proper cuddles in too.

On the morning of the thirty-first of December, Taron was walking around like it was Christmas morning all over again. He had a wonderful few days at home and once his mam stopped looking at him like she wanted to murder him, the atmosphere at home was so light and happy and he was thoroughly enjoying his time off. Once the air was cleared with Robyn, and even though he hadn’t been sleeping great initially, he was back on his game at work and Matthew was thrilled with the progress the movie was making, delighted with how much they had filmed and how they were ahead of schedule once they wrapped up for Christmas break. Taron hadn’t planned anything at all for Robyn’s visit, except their night out with his friends and was just going to let the day plan itself. The only thing he was under orders to do was bring Robyn to his childhood home for a visit, his sisters stupidly excited to see her again but he had already explained to them, that their visit was going to be short with no sleep over. Taron selfishly wanted Robyn completely to himself at his home before they flew to hers after New Year’s Day.

Fluffing the pillows on his couch, he walked over to the Christmas tree to fix lights that were perfectly fine. He knew Robyn was due to arrive at his any minute and he was a belly of nerves and excitement. He bent down to adjust the present under the tree he had for her, fluffing the glitter bow out. He had asked if she wanted him to meet her at the train station but she had politely said no, deciding it was best if she arrived to his home by herself. He knew she was worried about being photographed together so was happy to let her get to him how she wanted. When it came down to it, he just wanted her there with him.

He needed these few days to run perfectly. He felt like he had so much to make up to her and prove to her and he wanted to see her smiling and hear her laughing with only tears of joy rolling down her face. Deep inside guilt still manifested for what he had done and he knew they were past it, and well past it as they had so many phone calls and laughs since but it still put him a little on edge and he needed to make sure Robyn felt at home and safe with him.

His head turned as the doorbell rang and he walked over to his front door, butterflies twirling in circles in his stomach. He opened the door and grinned widely when he saw her wrapped up in turquoise duffle coat, ocean blue scarf and hat to match.

“Hello chicken!” Taron’s smile immediately fell from his face when he realised what he said. It just came naturally to him to use her nickname but it had been the first time since New York that he had called her chicken and he didn’t know if he should and if he had already messed their few days together up. “Ahh shit Robyn, I mean, hi. I mean hello, I mean... Jesus Christ Taron…”

Robyn grinned and letting go of her case stepped forward and wrapped him up in a hug. “Hey rocketman. It is good to see you.” She gave his cheek a kiss. “And you can call me chicken.” Robyn enjoyed how Taron gave her a little tight squeeze before letting her go.

“Hey chicken.” He repeated, a wonderfully cute smile on his face. “Come on in. It is cold out there.” He stepped back and let her walk into his home, taking her case from her hands, thankful to see it was just a small case. “So, I guess hypnotherapy hasn’t work for cwtch then? He definitely can’t fit in here. Small case this time.”

Robyn smiled as she pulled off her hat and scarf. “You know, he just can’t be hypnotised no matter how many sessions he has.”

Taron laughed. “Rosie and Mari do not let their dinosaurs out of their sight and were really hoping cwtch was coming.”

“Like I told you last time. I bring cwtch here, I will never get him back and I need cuddles from cwtch every now and again.” Robyn rid herself of her coat and threw it over the back of Taron’s couch. “I like your tree. It’s pretty.” She walked over to his Christmas tree in corner beside the television.

“With extra lights too.” He said as he followed her.

“Love me some fairy lights.”

Taron grinned. “I know. So how was the flight?”

“Yeah it was good.” She turned to look at him, “You look tired. Why do you always look tired when I see you?”

A wide smile filled his lips. “Well I didn’t see my bed until very late Christmas Eve as you know and then I was up early with the girls and still haven’t recovered those hours of sleep and probably still trying to catch up on hours lost during filming too.”

Robyn reached up and gently traced the dark circles under his eyes. “You are back filming in a week. You need to rest and sleep. I suggest a nap before whatever antics you have planned for the evening.”

Taron inwardly groaned happily at the thought of taking a nap but shook his head. “I am not going to spend my time with you sleeping. I want to be able to enjoy your company. Watch some Christmas moves. Take a stroll on the beach.”

“Hmm a stroll on the beach?” She laughed when he winked at her. “Good thing I brought my bikini, isn’t it!” Turing away from him, she picked up her coat, hat, scarf and case. “I am going to go and put this stuff in the guest room. Why don’t you get us set up with a movie?”

She didn’t wait for an answer and made her way down the hall towards Taron’s guest room. She couldn’t help the smile that was fixed on her lips. She had been incredibly nervous coming to see Taron and it felt like it had been months since had seen him rather than weeks but once he opened the door and she was met with a smile, her nerves disappeared with the cold winter breeze that whirled past her outside. Leaving Taron in New York, with things somewhat unsaid and their conversation half-finished was hard for her as she was always one to see things through but their long and emotional skype call the next evening had definitely helped her talk through the truth of her feelings and Taron had finally been a wonderful confident and support to her and it healed some of her broken heart for him to actually listen to her properly. It also helped that Tina had been on the phone to her too, telling her that she had absolutely scolded Taron for his behaviour and apologised for her son. The many bunches of flowers with the thoughtful notes had made her smile as well, the ones that appeared at her work and home.

Taron had also completely kept his promise of getting Lyndsey’s help to sort her issue with the parents and once the email was circulated, Robyn could finally breathe easy in work and not be afraid to face the parents, most of them apologising to her for their rash words and when Taron’s publicist had assured her that nothing appeared in the media about her quick visit to New York, Robyn could finally sleep better at night.

His invite to come and spend New Year’s Eve with him was one she gladly accepted, happy to spend it somewhere else then her couch and she knew he was a little hesitant as he asked her, worried she was going to say no and but she countered his invite with one her own, glad she was able to do something for him too, getting two tickets for the hurling game she had asked him too. She knew their few days together were going to be a good time of proper healing for them.

She just had to remember not to let slip how much trouble she was in when Emma found out that her sick day wasn’t actually a sick day and the office door was closed for a while as Emma lectured her on the importance of her job and how she could not just swan off when she felt like it, no matter how pissed she was with Taron. Robyn had to make sure that any time she spent with Taron now had to be at the weekends or through a properly booked holiday day. Robyn knew Taron still held a lot of guilt about what had happened and as far as she was concerned the whole thing was sorted and didn’t want to tarnish his good mood by telling him just how much of a warning she had gotten for lying to her boss and going to see him.

“Hey you. What are you doing? I have a movie all set to go.” Taron sauntered into the room and sat on the bed.

“Just thinking.”

Taron looked at her. “About?”

“Stuff.” She didn’t like how his smile turned a little. “Just how glad I am here with you. We needed this.” She sat beside him on the bed and patted his knee. “I needed this. I can’t remember the last time I went out for New Year’s Eve.”

“Did I mention that it was a karaoke night?” Taron waited for the laugh and sure enough it came.

“Did you just walk yourself into our deal on purpose? And in front of your friends?”

“I thought you would get a kick out of it and you are not guaranteed to win. They are my friends.”

Robyn grinned. “Oh Taron, I don’t think I have ever looked forward to a night out as much as this one before. Just let me grab something from my case and we can go and chill out. What did you pick to watch?” Robyn stood up and lifted her case to the bed.

“A Muppets Christmas Carol.”

She smiled. “Such a good movie. I had it on tape as a kid and used to rewind and forward it to write down the words of the songs so I could learn them and sing them. There was no internet back then.” She explained when she saw his confused look. “Anyway, once I got it on DVD, I was so pissed that they got rid of the one of the songs.”

“They did? Which one.”

“The Love Is Gone. The one that Scrooges girlfriend sings on the bridge. It is not on the DVD. It was one of my favourites.” She turned away from him and opened her case.

“You don’t want to watch it now do you.”

“Of course I do. I still love that movie. ‘Light the lamp not the rat!’” She quoted. “Muppet Treasure Island is another of my favourites.”

Taron smiled and chuckled. “I have that one too.”

“The Great Muppet Caper is the best. Such a classic.”

“I do not have that one.”

“I have it on video. Never got the DVD version.” Finally pulling what she was looking for out of the case, she turned to Taron. “I am old school with my videos. Not that I can play any of them. So ready for a movie and chill out.”

“Yes please.” Taron stood up and tried to take a look to what Robyn was holding but she was hiding it behind her back. “What you got there?”

“Your Christmas present.” She replied. “Christmas present.” She repeated making sure she over pronounced on the word ‘Christmas’.

“Yours is under the tree.”

Robyn grinned. “Wanna do that first?”

With an agreement to exchange presents before they got comfortable on the couch for a few hours, they walked back to his sitting room, Robyn sitting down while Taron took her gift from under the Christmas tree. He sat down right beside her a beautiful giddy smile on his face.

“So, who goes first.” He asked.

“Rock, paper, scissors it?” She asked returning his grin.

After Taron lost the first game, he insisted they play two out of three and groaned when Robyn won again. “Definitely have the luck of the Irish on your side.”

She giggled and turned to sit crossed legged beside him, her knees touching his left hip and thigh. “I have something for you first though.”

Taron threw his hands up in the air. “What was the point of the game if you were going to go first anyway?”

Robyn felt so happy as she watched him protest and even more so that she had accepted his invite. It was so nice to be back in his company and hear him laugh and see him smile, even if his smile made the tiredness on his face more obvious. “It’s mainly for you but I get use from it too.” She handed him the gift wrapped in the bright Christmas paper.

“Do you know how many unmentionable thoughts are running through my head now Robyn?” He said as he took the present.

“Care to share some with me?” She winked, adoring how a flush filled his cheeks so easily.

Instead of answering, he concentrated on opening the present Robyn had given him, pulling the wrapping off. “Cookies!” He exclaimed excitedly.

“Not just any cookies. Kilcreen’s second place white chocolate chip cookies.”

Taron had already pulled the cling film from the baked goods and pulled one out taking a bite as Robyn spoke. “Oh my God, I forgot how good these taste.” He said through his chewing. He closed his eyes and lay his head back on the couch. “Hmm yum.” He ripped another bite off with his teeth, the sweet cookie melting in his mouth. “Want some?” He asked handing her the one he was eating. His stomach dropped and he knew his cheeks blushed red as Robyn dipped her head and took a bite from the cookie he was holding in his hand. Inside he was feeling so blessed that his loving playful Robyn was back with him but her teasing actions were only increasing his fizzing feelings. Watching as she brushed crumbs from her lips, Taron ate another bite trying to keep his breathing even. It was as if their time in New York had never happened and they had just picked up with each other from when she had been in his home the last time. “You made me cookies.” He smiled breaking the last bite in two and handing her half.

“Freshly baked last night. I knew you would appreciate them.”

“So good. Thank you. You know I like your baking.”

“Yes I do.”

“Now your turn.” Taron brushed the crumbs from his hands and shirt, sweeping his hands down his thighs too. He then reached to his right and picked up the present he had for Robyn. It was wrapped in Christmas tree style of Christmas wrapping, a large gold litter bow tied the whole way around. “Merry Christmas chicken.” He said handing it over her.

“This is huge.” Commented Robyn as she took the present from him. It wasn’t any particular shape but felt squishy under her hands. “Hey did cwtch come here and you wrapped him up to give him back to me?”

Taron laughed and turned a little, moving so he sat on his left leg and could face Robyn. “I tried to convince him to come but he was having none of it.”

“It is my throw?”

“No that is in New York.”

Robyn looked over the gift to look at him. “You left the throw in New York?”

“Well yeah. I still have a month of filming to get through so left it in the apartment for when I am back.”

“No wonder you look knackered. You don’t have your throw to help you sleep.”

“No but now I have you.” The words were said before he could stop himself and he took a shaky breath, holding it a little while he waited for Robyn’s reply.

“I am sure I can find a way to help you sleep.”

Taron was so glad that Robyn went to open the present because his whole body froze for a good five seconds before he was able to breathe and move again after her comment. He had no idea what was going on but since Robyn was back in his flat, every word and movement she said and made sent a current of electricity bubbling through him and his whole face felt on fire with the blush he knew was there. He had felt these feelings many times before, their spark as they had named it but never with such ferocity before. Looking down to his hands, he saw the glitter ribbon on top of them.

“You and your fucking glitter Taron.” She growled at him before she returned to the wrapping paper, opening the sellotape and then tearing the paper off. “Taron you didn’t.” Her voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked to her, enjoying the look of disbelief on her face. “How did… Where did you… Taron.”

Her babbling made him smile. “Well I can’t tell you that, now can I?”

“Taron.” Robyn looked to the pastel rainbow coloured Care Bear in her hands, the one she had told him about when he was at her home and had routed out all of her bears from under her bed. While he had taken to cwtch, she explained how annoyed and devastated she was that the shop wouldn’t sell her the Care Bear she had wanted to buy to add to her collection and once again he had shocked her with how he listened to her, actually finding the bear she never could. “It’s a True Heart Bear.”

“It’s the True Heart Bear.” Taron placed his hand on the bears head. “It is the one you had wanted but Tesco wouldn’t sell to you right?”

Her sudden hug, made a puff of air leave his lungs, the bear was squished very uncomfortably between them but he still chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, placing lots of kisses on his right cheek over and over again, his chuckles turning to giggles. “Robyn! Robyn!” He laughed, grinning her way as she moved away from him and taking the bear with her. “I guess you like your present.”

“You got me the bear.” Robyn looked at the cuddly Care Bear in her hands and then to Taron who had the most sweetest smile on his face, his dimples on show, his eyes bright. “Thank you Taron. Thank you so much. This is amazing. I can’t believe you found it.” She ran her fingers over the colourful star on the bears stomach and then over its rainbow fur. “Thank you.” She repeated. “Cwtch is going to have to find a new place to sit.”

“Don’t you dare move cwtch from his spot. I am glad I am going back to your home with you to make sure that doesn’t happen. Poor cwtch.”

“Well then this bear can go on my bed.”

“That is a much better idea.” Agreed Taron. “Can I have the bear for a second.”

“Sure.” Robyn handed the plush over and watched on amused and confused as Taron gave the bear a big squeeze, right up against his neck, rubbing the bear against his skin before he handed it back to Robyn. “You know I like your bed and now the bear smells like me so you won’t feel the need to take cwtch from his spot in my corner and can keep this bear with you on your bed. It will be like I am there with you.”

Robyn had to laugh to hide cough that caught in her throat and hoped the hug she gave the bear didn’t show how she quickly inhaled its fur, taking in the scent Taron had just transferred to her present. “It would be easier just to give me a bottle of your aftershave.” She returned, her face still buried in the bear.

“I will look into that for your birthday.”

She looked up from the bear. “Spoiler alert on the birthday present.” Still with one arm wrapped around the bear, she reached out to take Taron’s hand. “Thank you so much for this Taron. I don’t know how you got one but thank you. It’s perfect and I love it.”

“You are very welcome.”

With the bear sitting on her lap, she pulled out another present from behind her. “This is for you. Merry Christmas.”

Taron reached over and took the gift wrapped in another ream of brightly coloured Christmas paper. “But you gave me cookies.”

“The cookies were mainly for you but for me too. This is your actual present.”

He looked down to the rectangular gift in his hands that had the shape of a small book and finding a fold of paper, ripped the wrapping off quickly. Inside was a small spiralled notebook with different shades of blue stars on the front. Taped to the front of the book in calligraphy style writing where the words ‘Taron’s Voucher Book’.

“Robyn?”

“When you open it, it will make sense.”

Doing as was suggested, Taron opened the front cover of the book and inside was a message. ‘One voucher to be used when the bearer wishes it. One voucher per transaction.’ Taron was still very confused but turned the next page and sudden realisation hit him as he read the words on the page. ‘One baking lesson of your choice.’

“You figured it out yet?” Asked Robyn grinning as she took in the faces he made as his features changed from confusion to understanding to a cheeky grin.

“Yeah I got it.” The next five pages read ‘One head massage’. The next five ‘One face massage’. “This is the massage section I take it.” He asked raising an eyebrow. ‘One shoulder massage’ covered the next five pages. “A back massage? Seriously?” He said with a little doubt in his voice when the next few pages said ‘One back massage’.

“You like my head massages. Why not up the antsy a little bit and you already have had a mini back massage from me.”

“True.” Taron turned the back massage pages over. ‘Run a bath’. “This one will have to wait until I am back at yours.” He turned the page and Robyn enjoyed the shit eating grin that filled his face “‘Wear matching outfits’. Ohh Stella is going to love this one.”

“You only get one of those.”

“Yeah I saw but I like this one better I think. ‘Wear an outfit of my choosing’. You might regret that one.”

Robyn cringed a little. “I knew I shouldn’t have put that one in.”

“‘Go to premier with me’. Really? You would do that? Even after you were so insistent on not going ever?”

“You give me the voucher, I will go with you.”

Taron flicked through the remainder of the book, grinning at some of the ones Robyn had put in, simple little ones like ‘Do a face mask together’, ‘Sing Johnny Gorilla’, ‘Free piano lesson’, ‘Free guitar lesson’, ‘Go to the movies.’, ‘Time for a Robyn cuddle’. “Robyn this is amazing. I love this idea so much.”

“I knew you would get a kick out of it but have you read the terms and conditions on the back?”

Looking a little worried, Taron flipped the notebook over. “All vouchers must be used by Taron Egerton and with Robyn Quinn and once pulled from the book a voucher cannot be replaced or re-written. There is no expiry date required for the book and can be used at Taron Egerton’s own time and choosing though for the premier, Taron Egerton must make sure Robyn Quinn has enough notice to ensure time off work if needed.” He smiled and flicked through the book, stopping when he read through the pages with the massages. “Robyn…”

“Yes,”

“When I use all of these massage pages, does that mean no more head scratches ever?”

“Did you read the fine print under the terms and conditions?”

He flicked to the back of the book again and squinting, read the small writing under the terms and conditions. “There will never be a limit to the head massages even if all the vouchers have been used.”

She enjoyed how his face lit up. “There will always be head massages Taron. I like giving them to you.”

“Thank you so much for this Robyn. It is so special and I like how they are things for me and you do to together. It means we will have to see more of each other.”

“It means we will always see each other as often as we can. I know sometimes your life can be hectic and stressful and I wanted to give you something that you can use whenever you want when you need just a second to breathe and chill out and relax without asking for it. Just tear out what you need and we will do it, together.” He moved towards her and stretched closer her way and she accepted his hug, rubbing his back. “You don’t need to use any this weekend Taron. Save them for when you really desperately need them and some of them are for me too.”

“Like singing Johnny.” He asked into her neck.

“Yes. Love a bit of Johnny Gorilla.”

“I can sing Elton out of my arse you always go for the bloody gorilla.”

Robyn laughed against him. “He’s just a sweetheart. Like you.”

Taron moved back to his place and looked at the book in his hands. It was something so thoughtful and different, the gift meaning he got to spend more time with Robyn giving him such wonderful treats when he needed them the most. “You will really go to a premier with me? In something I choose for you to wear?”

“If you pull the vouchers out? Yes of course.”

“Even if it is a black sack?” He asked with a glint in his eyes.

“You think Stella is going to put me in a black sack?”

“No probably not. Robyn this is just so thoughtful. Thank you so much and I really mean that. Thank you.”

“You are more than welcome. Thanks for my bear.”

“I have a feeling I should have waited until Sunday before I gave you that bear. It is going to take all of your attention.”

Robyn chuckled. “I am going to go and put it on the bed in the guest room. I will be back.”

Taron watched as Robyn stood up and walked around the couch and down the hallway to the bedrooms. He then looked back to the book in his hands. Robyn’s presents always had such careful thought and love behind them and were so personal. He flicked through the book, stopping when the page read ‘One back massage’. He always melted into her hands when they were on his head, he couldn’t imagine how wonderful her hands on his back would feel and closing his eyes he wondered when he would ever get the chance to use one of those vouchers, then smiling because he knew that was exactly why Robyn had added them in. It would have to be a very special occasion, weekend or few days like the ones they had now to get to use the more complicated vouchers like a back massage but he knew he was going to make use of them all.

“Right the bear is all tucked up in bed.” She sat back down on couch beside him. “Ready to watch the movie?”

“Sure.” He reached over and carefully placed his voucher book the coffee table. “We are meeting my mates around seven in the pub if that is ok? The karaoke starts at eight and there will be finger food going around too.”

“That sounds perfect.”

“We are going to have to go and see my family before we actually head to the pub though.”

“That is fine Taron. You know I adore your family.”

“So, I was thinking, if we get to my parents for six? It will give us enough time for a quick chat before we can leave.”

“Not cutting it close with an hour there Taron?”

“I have already explained to Mari and Rosie that it will be a quick visit and we will be back tomorrow. You really shouldn’t have pulled out all the stops with your visit the last time. They are expecting unicorns and mermaids this time.”

Robyn laughed as she sat close to him on the couch. “I will put my thinking cap on for the next time I come and visit but that sounds fine Taron. It’s just gone one now. It gives us some quality Christmas movie time before we have to move to get ready.”

“I like the sound of that. I am ready to just sit and chill.”

“Even though it is your break, it has still been busy for you hasn’t it?” Robyn looked to his face again, seeing the weariness in his eyes even though they were happy and bright.

Taron nodded. “Normally the way.”

“Am I being used as your escape goat?” She asked.

“Honestly? A little bit.” Taron hoped she wasn’t going to take his admittance the wrong way. “I just need a few hours sitting and doing nothing.”

“I am happy to help you with you that Taron. Why don’t you lay down and take a nap? I have a feeling tonight is going to be all kinds of hectic fun. You might as well get some rest before hand.”

“But I want to watch the Christmas movie with you.” He answered a little sadly.

“I didn’t mean for you to go to your bed. I meant here. Lay down here on the couch.”

“Really? You wouldn’t mind?”

“Why would I mind?” She questioned.

Taron hesitated with his answer and Robyn tilted her head a little before she finally understood why his little gestures of affection he was always so free with had been a little uncertain and timid. He was being extra careful with his movements because of what happened in New York even though as far as she was concerned that was behind them.

“Come here you tosspot.” Moving up so she sat right at the left side of the couch, she wrapped her right arm around his shoulders and gently pulled on him so he got the message to lay down on her lap, kicking his legs up tucking them into his chest a little, moving until he was comfortable. “Do you want a cushion for your head?” She asked him.

“No I am good.”

“You sure.”

“Perfect.” He answered. “Just perfect.” He reached out for the DVD controller and got the movie playing. Then the folded his arms into his chest, one hand resting flat on Robyn’s leg just beside his face. “Perfect.” He whispered again.

“You are not even going to make it past the opening song.” She whispered to him, watching as his whole body relaxed into the couch and her.

“Hmm.” He replied sleepily.

“And I haven’t even touched your head yet.”

“I am tired.”

“I know. I have been telling you that since I arrived. Why do you only have a decent sleep when I am around?” She asked him.

“Irish lucky chicken.” He answered her, his voice a soft coo.

“Sleep. I will wake you when we have to get ready.”

Taron never thought he would ever get near to feeling this close to Robyn after New York but here he was being held in her arms without question or fuss and a relieved happy tear rolled down his cheek. An appreciative moan left his lips when her hand slipped into his hair, her fingertips immediately scratching his scalp so satisfyingly.

“Your hair has grown.” She said to him brushing the strands through her fingers.

“It’s for Eggsy.” He replied.

“I like it like this. Easier to rake through and play with.”

Taron grinned, his eyes closing as Robyn made light circles on his head. “No voucher needed for this right?”

“No voucher needed.” She confirmed. “Now sleep.”

“Ok.”

His one-word answer made her chuckle a little and he raised his head to meet her hand when she dragged her fingers through his hair, enjoying the shivers it sent down his spine. His head settled again, snuggling into her lap and as he felt his breathing deepen and slow down, he knew he would be asleep in seconds. It was pure heaven and without a doubt he was certain that his Robyn was back and just as loving and comforting as she had always been for him.

The opening song on the screen had just finished and Robyn knew Taron was already sleeping. She had seen him sleep enough over the past few months to see the signs on his body. The deep rise and fall of his chest and shoulders, his completely relaxed body position and he head wasn’t leaning into her hand any more. She found it so hard to believe that it was only over three weeks ago that this man in her arms had caused her nothing but an agonising pain that cut her to the core but now as she gently manipulated her hand through his hair, she felt nothing but love from him and for him. As soon as he greeted her at the door and called her chicken her whole body softened to his voice and once he smiled her way, she was a goner. There was just something about Taron that had an effect on her like no other and her heart skipped beats, her words became flirty before she realised she had said them and his hugs were so wonderfully comforting and warm. It was going to be a very interesting evening with him and she was looking forward to every minute of it.


	2. “I’ve learned that you shouldn’t go through life with a catcher’s mitt on both hands; you need to be able to throw something back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just throwing the disclaimer out again that this is all just a story of fiction :)

Taron and Robyn were thirty minutes late getting to the pub, his sisters doing their very best to keep their attention for as long as possible when they went to visit Taron’s family to say goodnight and happy new year. Taron had to entertain his family himself for the first twenty minutes, while his mam pulled Robyn aside into the kitchen for some of their girl talk and when they walked out together, he couldn’t look either of them in their eyes. Now that Robyn was finally free, his sisters had turned to her for a chat, begging her for Elsa hair. She had assured them she would come back tomorrow to do it for them and went to stand next to Taron who looked a little sad and slipped her discreetly hand into his. It was thanks to Robyn that they even managed to leave the house, using her neat little trick of reverse phycology with his whole family, giving them the exit they needed to go and join his friends.

“We’ll be back tomorrow as planned. Taron has booked a table for dinner for us and we are already running late and because it is New Year’s Eve, they won’t hold the table. I really don’t want to miss our dinner. We skipped lunch because of it.”

It was an exit Taron was so glad for and as he walked her along the promenade towards the pub, he was so thankful for her quick thinking.

“Should I be a little worried about the talk you and my mam had?” He asked her.

“Not at all. She was just apologising again.” Robyn gave his linked arm a squeeze. “Nothing to worry about. I promise.”

Taron didn’t answer her, but guided her towards the pedestrian crossing and they safely crossed the road. “Have I told you that you look beautiful? Love a V-neck shaped top.”

Robyn laughed, brushing her hair from her face as the light sea breeze swirled it into her eyes. “Yes and I know. Might have been the reason I chose it but right back at ya rocketman, you look good too.”

When she was choosing her outfit for their night out, she wanted something comfortable but an ensemble that would also make a little bit of a statement and the black V-neck silk string top had her desired effect on Taron, as she knew it would. She was a playing it a little dirty with her stone washed skinny jeans and high heeled ankle boots. She wanted to make an impression on Taron’s friends but she had seen Taron’s eyes widen as little as she walked down his hallway to him and secretly enjoyed the effect her outfit had on him too. It seemed he was playing the same game as her, his black jeans quite fitted and the low cut of his black tank top was revealing enough to see his chest hair which always brought a flush to fill her cheeks. She hoped the rose blush powder on her cheeks, covered it up. He looked good and her fluttering heart knew it too. Taron had pulled a dark blue short sleeved shirt over his tank and a leather jacket on, while Robyn slid into her turquoise coat she had brought and they walked to Taron’s childhood home before making their way to the pub, planning on getting a taxi back to his at the end of the night.

Taron held the multicolour frosted stained-glass door open for her and the warmth of the cosy busy pub hit them. Robyn felt Taron take her hand and guide her through the crowd of excited bodies ready to celebrate the new year and towards his usual table where he knew his friends were waiting. “Don’t be nervous chicken. You will get on with everyone.”

“Get out of my head rocketman.”

“I will right here if you need anything though I am pretty sure you can handle my friends.”

“If I can handle you, I can handle them.”

Robyn heard Taron’s group of friends before she saw them, the hooting and calling making her laugh, a typical male response to their friends’ tardiness and once they arrived closer to the table a few cat calls were given out too.

“Alright, alright, calm the fuck down. I am here now.” Taron grumbled as they reached two rectangle tables filled with grinning faces.

“And what have you been up too Mr movie star?” Smiled one his friends.

“I have been with my sisters.” Answered Taron. “They adore Robyn, wouldn’t let us go.”

“And this must be the wonderful Robyn we have heard so much about.”

“Taron mate, you were right. Absolute fittie.”

Robyn heard the groan and watched as Taron threw his head back in complete embarrassment and frustration. He had warned her as they walked along the beach front that his friends would more than likely say something ridiculous and possibly offensive and just as he predicted they had.

“Can’t wait to hear this sexy Irish accent she has too.”

If Robyn hadn’t of been still holding his hand, she was sure Taron would have bolted for the door.

“So that is how it is going to be all night yeah?” She asked looking to the mix of women and men who sat around the tables, a good few glasses of alcohol already littering the tables. “Alright, lets have it then.” She let go of Taron’s hand and stood in front of him. “Let’s get it out of the way and give me your best shot.”

“You sure?” Asked the man who had commented on her accent.

“Oh I am very sure.”

“Calvin, mate I wouldn’t if I were you.” Taron placed his hands on Robyn’s shoulders and looked to his friend.

“It’s grand Taron.” Robyn made sure she went heavy with her accent on the word ‘grand’ and turned to Taron to give him a wink. “I’m a big girl. I can handle myself.”

“Oh it’s not you I am worried about. I know first hand that you can handle yourself. It’s them I am worried about.”

“Don’t you worry about it Taron. Not a bother to me.”

Calvin smiled. “Definitely sexy.” He laughed, laughing harder when he caught Taron’s face of warning. “Right then.” He stood up. “You’re older than him.”

“Yep and wiser.”

“Really?”

“Naturally.”

“He is an up and coming movie star.”

“I have two degrees, two diplomas and am supervisor in my job.”

“Alright ok. I will give you that one.” Calvin thought for a second. “And you sing too?”

“Better than Taron according to one Elton John.”

“Better than Taron? He was in a musical that was critically acclaimed and has won a Golden Globe.”

“I have been in my local musical society since I was sixteen and have my two of my own AIMS, Association of Irish Musical Societies, awards. One for best newcomer and one for best female vocal. It’s like the Tony’s but for amateur musical societies.” It was something she hadn’t told Taron about and she felt the step closer he took to her, her back right against his chest as well as the squeeze on her shoulders. “And am about to start rehersals as Mimi in our upcoming production of RENT.”

“Alright, alright.” Replied Calvin.

Another of Taron’s male friends stood up. “Calvin lets skip to the hard-hitting questions.” The brunette stood beside Calvin. “I am Deian. So Robyn, have you and my boy Taron here kissed yet?”

“Why yes Deian we have.” Robyn knew this question was going to be asked at some point during the evening so was glad to get it out the way first. “Four, no wait five times and while three of them were the quickest peck on the lips, the other two were used to save his life. I guess the breath of life counts as a kiss too right?” Robyn enjoyed how the two men stalled a little not expecting her brash and upfront answer but Deian’s face soon grew a smirk.

“Pity he didn’t remember two of them.”

“That’s why we had two more. So he could remember but I am surprised you don’t know about the others? I haven’t actually mentioned the ones he left on my neck yet, have I? Taron did you not tell your friends about how you practically attacked me with passionate and frantic kisses at the hotel before we got in the lift while at Elton’s charity auction? Surely that is a story that you must have to re-told to your friends or how I almost jumped on you while I just wearing a towel or each time we have shared a bed.”

“Robyn…” Gasped Taron. “Jesus…”

“Taron, mate you are holding out on us!” Smiled Deian, enjoying himself and how the Irish woman in front of him was not backing down from his questions and in fact giving him her best brazen and mischievous answers, ones Taron had avoided telling him. “Alright Robyn, that video Taron showed us where you were playing cricket.”

“You mean hurling.”

“Yeah that stick and the ball. You really hit that shot all by yourself?”

“You saw the video, right?” Asked Robyn as she raised an eye brow. “I hit it better than Taron.”

“And you gave him a right bollocking in New York.”

“Deian, leave it out!” Complained Taron, not wanting to even think about what happened in New York.

“Did you really stand up the men in the 7/11 with the guns?” Asked Calvin, moving the conversation on quickly.

“Quite a few times.”

“And got pushed into the glass shelf?”

“You want to see the scar?” She asked him.

“Sure.”

Robyn turned around so she was now facing Taron and slipped her coat off over her left shoulder, brushing her hair over her right. She moved the strap of her top out of the way. “Should be pretty obvious and that is something Taron hasn’t actually seen yet.”

“Alright ok. I see it.”

Robyn fixed her top, pulled her coat back over her shoulder, glanced at Taron whose face was so hard to read at the moment and then turned around to his friends.

“And you both went swimming in the sea here? Well no Taron actually carried you in.” Asked Deian.

Robyn gave him a wink. “We were meant to skinny dip but he picked me up before I got a chance to take my clothes off.”

Although Taron groaned and placed his head on her right shoulder, his friends laughed and a few more cat calls were made. Robyn reached up to put her left hand on Taron’s which was still on her left shoulder. She slipped her fingers under his and rubbed his knuckles with her thumb. She may have been a bit bold with her answers but she knew in the long run it was for the best and hoped Taron could see that. The laughter slowly died down and the two men standing in front of her were whispering to each other and when they turned to look back to Robyn, their grins were replaced with a more serious look.

“You really saved his life?” Asked Calvin.

Robyn nodded. “Really saved his life. CPR and everything.” She valued the looks of concern that were exchanged between Taron’s friends as they sat on the soft pub furnishings and although she couldn’t see Taron’s face, she could only imagine the frown his striking green eyes held at the moment. “So, anything else?”

“Yeah what are your intentions with my friend.”

“Well if lot weren’t here, I would brush all of those glasses onto the floor, push him onto the tables, straddle him and kiss him until he was breathless but because you are here, I am going to kick his arse at karaoke.”

There was a second of silence before all of his friends broke out laughing again, Calvin and Deian, leading the hoots and giggles.

“Ahh Taron mate, love her.” Grinned Calvin. “Robyn, if you chose not to do that with Taron, you can always have me instead.”

“Sorry Calvin. I only hook up with guys whose life I save. Means they are always indebted to me and will do whatever I want, when I want it.” She could feel Taron tense behind her and knew he was absolutely mortified by his friends but she very much enjoyed the banter and was glad to get rid of the edgy atmosphere that whirled in when herself and Taron walked over to them. “Taron already owes me for putting glitter in my body wash. Actually, maybe you guys can help me figure out a way to get him back.”

“Well why don’t you take a seat in here beside me and we can have a chat about that.” Grinned Calvin.

Agreeing, Robyn started to take her coat off and turned to look at Taron to try and read his face once more. She gave him a smile and was glad to receive one in return. She had hoped he didn’t mind that she revealed some of their secrets, especially the kissing ones but she knew it was the only way to appease his friends. One way to make a group of men quieten down was to mention anything raunchy and her cheekiness had settled Taron’s friend’s curiosity immediately and she could feel already that she had been accepted into his close group of friends.

As she took her coat off, she caught his nod towards the bar and gave him the smallest of ones back. Once they had both shrugged out of their coats, Robyn took his and stood a step closer to the table, throwing her coats onto the soft seat beside Taron’s friend. “Calvin be a dear and keep our seats. We’re going to go and get a drink.” She didn’t wait for an answer, but took the step back towards Taron, grabbed his hand and half dragged him toward the bar.

Once there, she leaned on the bar and Taron stood right up beside her. “You play a dangerous game Robyn but my God you play it very well.”

“I am sorry for talking about the kissing thing and the other things. Needed something that was going to play into your friends minds that were already on over drive.”

“It’s ok. Deian has been giving me a lot of slack over it all since I met you.”

“Better to get the questions out of the way first. I could see your friends were dying to ask them.”

“Deian has been at me all week asking if you were really coming and just so you know I did not use the word fittie or call your accent sexy.”

Robyn turned to look at him, grinning. “So, you don’t think I am fit or that my accent is sexy?” She questioned, enjoying how he moved position against the bar, fidgeting a little.

“Well now Robyn. You know I think you are beautiful and I would try to find a better word than sexy to describe your accent.”

“Really? I think your accent is sexy, especially when your voice hits that lower range and that Welsh twang just sweeps through and I love how easily I can do that to you and make you squirm.” She reached up and tapped his nose. “I like your friends. Well of the two I have met so far. I think this is going to be a very interesting evening.”

“I think I am going to go back to my family and leave you here with my friends.”

“I think your friends would like that very much.”

“On second thought, maybe not.” Taron got the attention of the barman. “Hey mate, I will take a Corona and…” He looked to Robyn.

“Bottle of cider.” She said.

“And a bottle of cider.” As the bar man went to get their drinks, he turned back to Robyn, his lips pulled up in a half grin. “So, you want to throw me across the table and kiss me breathless yeah?”

Robyn chuckled. “Tactic’s Taron. You have got to play dirty when your opponent does. I have taken the heat away from us. I can only imagine the slagging you have gotten from your friends once they found out you invited me over.”

“It’s been pretty full on.”

“So, we can play it two ways. We can stay away from each other and keep our distance or we can just be our normal selves and not worry about what they think. I mean I just automatically reach for your hand now and it doesn’t feel right if I don’t get a kiss on my cheek from you when you walk away from me. They know how affectionate you are right?” She liked that he nodded. “Well why should we change the way we are. We have said it from the beginning to anyone who questioned it, our relationship came from such a strange place, sometimes we need that extra reassurance. We have these few days together just to be us, so let’s be us.”

“I agree completely and but I just hope sure you have some more pretty good smart answers in your pockets ready to pull out if you need them.”

“I keep a supply.”

“You mind if I look at that scar? I haven’t seen it yet.” He asked her and when she shook her head, he moved her hair out of the way and stood a little behind her so he could see the small inch scar on her shoulder for himself. He gently ran the index finger of his right hand down it under the strap of her top. “War wounds.”

“Something like that. It’s only small. I can barely see the one on your forehead.”

“I was very good and resisted the urge to pick at the scab.” Robyn turned to him and lifted her hand to where the cut had been on his head and brushed the skin under his hair line. It was barely noticeable unless his head was turned a certain way in the light. “I have one on my arm though. It looks like yours only a little longer. I still think about how lucky we were Robyn. How lucky I was that you were there. Things would have been very different if you weren’t.” Taron wrapped his right around her and gave her a hug. “I am glad you came here tonight.”

“Me too Taron.”

The bar man came back with their drinks and Taron handed over a twenty-pound note.

“Next round is on me.” Said Robyn as she poured her drink into the glass of ice it came with. Taron took his change and together they walked back to the tables with his friends.

“So, let me introduce you. Calvin and Deian, you already know.” Taron let Robyn sit down on the stool and he stood behind her. “Then we have Jess and Rachel and beside them James, Conor and Lily.” Robyn said hello and tried to remember all the names she was being introduced too. “And then this side of the table, Lucy, Gemma and Phil.”

“So that is a lot of names and I am not going to get them all right so I apologise now in advance for getting them wrong.”

Taron moved around her and sat beside where she had thrown their coats, to sit beside Calvin. “So now that you have quizzed me, it’s my turn to quiz you. What went on with the girl the other night?”

More banter, chat and conversation filled the air and the twelve people around the two tables, including Robyn easily talked with the others, sharing stories of their Christmas break, jobs with a few extra questions thrown Taron and Robyn’s way about their relationship. Some of Taron’s friends were eager to hear about Robyn’s version of the what happened in Florida and what they got up to when Taron went to visit her house and none of it was awkward or uncomfortable and Robyn felt like she fitted right into Taron’s group of close friends.

She had bought him another drink and as she walked back with the two bottles, the finger food had arrived to their tables as well as the karaoke books with all the songs. Taron moved over to let her sit in between him and Calvin.

“You’re sure you want to have this karaoke battle tonight?” Taron asked her.

“We shook on our deal and it was a karaoke off in a bar. I see a bar and I see a karaoke machine. I think it should be tonight.”

Taron grinned as he took a drink from his bottle. “Have it in the bag Robyn.”

“Don’t be too sure Taron.”

“They are my friends.”

Robyn chuckled. “And I have so many more stories to tell.” She replied looking his way. “No, it is going to be a fair vote on who they think sing their song better. No favouritism just because they are your friends or I have a pocket full of stories ready to go. An Elton song from you, a Queen song from me and if I can convince you a cheesy duet.”

Taron nodded agreeing. “I think that sounds a like a fair deal.”

The group sat laughing and talking, eating and drinking, flipping through the books, picking out what songs they could all have a go with, listening as the other customers in the pub got up to brave the karaoke machine, Taron sitting close to Robyn the whole time, making sure his friends didn’t get too out of hand or any more personal with their questions. After they had devoured the food on the table and poked fun at each other while choosing songs they wanted the other to sing, Calvin was actually the first to get up from their group and sing followed by Jess and then Conor had a turn.

“Ok time for this sing off.” Robyn turned to Taron, his whole face happy, his cheeks a little rosy and his eyes bright from the few drinks he had had. “Who is going first?” She asked him, feeling her own little buzz from the alcohol in her blood stream.

“Rock, paper, scissors it?” He asked him with a grin. “Loser sings first?”

“Sure.”

Taron threw his head back with a groan as he lost. “I am not even going to ask for two out of three. I know you will win. So, I guess I am first.”

Robyn rose an eyebrow his way. “Bring it rocketman. All you got.”

“You are going down!” He replied, leaning in and kissing her cheek before he stood up and made his way towards the small stage the pub had set up for the evening.

Robyn moved so she was kneeling on the soft seat so she could see over all the heads in front of her, very interested in how this was all going to play out. She never really thought their deal would actually come to pass when they made it all those months ago but here they were in Taron’s home town, in his favourite pub with all of this friends, ready to sing their hearts out.

“All right ladies and gentlemen, we all know Taron here, local boy.” The MC for the night stood on the stage with Taron beside him, ready to sing. A cheer went up from his friends at the table. “He is going to give us a good old classic Elton John song.”

Robyn had no idea which song Taron had chosen and she smiled wide when the music for Saturday Night’s Alright for Fighting came on and another cheer went up around her from his friends.

“You sure you can out sing him?” Asked Calvin as he turned to her.

“I am sure.”

“Well you have my vote either way. I like you a lot. You are sassy and cute and perfect for Taron. He really speaks highly of you Robyn but you know if you could beat him in this it would be brilliant for us because he would never live it down!”

“Oh, don’t worry Calvin, he is a fantastic singer but Elton John told me I can sing Freddie. I am going to crush him.”

Deian overheard the conversation and laughed. “I am glad you came out with us tonight.”

“Me too.” Relied Robyn with complete sincerity in her voice.

Their attention turned to Taron as he moved onto sing the chorus and then to the second verse where he caught Robyn’s eye and gave her a wink and salute as he sang ‘she’s with me’. He was thoroughly enjoying being up on stage, singing one of his favourite Elton songs. He had found it difficult at first when he was in the recording studio but loved the way he his voice became rockier and gravellier as he learnt how to sing it. He made sure to put his whole performance into the song too, hoping his dance moves might give him an edge over Robyn and got the whole pub involved too when the repeat Saturday’s were sung over and over. The whole pub erupted into applause and there were extra hard ones from the table of his friends along with cheering and shouting, Robyn among them. She had loved watching Taron in his element as he sang and it was the first upbeat song she had heard him sing and he did such a tremendous job at it, she was feeling a little worried she may not win this but she wasn’t one to not to give her all and knew her chosen song backwards and while Taron’s song could get the crowd going, her chosen Queen song could get a crowd going too.

With an encouraging push from Calvin, she climbed off the seat and made her way around the table heading towards the stage, as Taron stepped off. She adored it when his face was in an honest and full grin and after his three-hour nap, the tiredness had left his face a little. They stopped when they walked past each other, Taron dancing a little.

“Oh, chicken you are in trouble.”

She laughed at him, enjoying how happy he was. “That was it?” She said putting her hands on her hips. “Oh rocketman, you have no idea how easy you have made this for me.”

“I am watching you…” Chuckled Taron wriggling his eye brows at her, laughing as she gently pushed him on his chest and walked past him and continued to the stage. Taron walked back to his friends, high giving and fist pumping them before he turned to face the stage, enjoying how the lights shone on Robyn, his heart racing once more and this time it wasn’t from singing. He had to place his hand on the back of his couch when Robyn walked down the hallway towards him once they were ready to go earlier in the evening. She had gone and picked another V-neck top and he knew she had absolutely done it on purpose, knowing he liked those particular shaped tops on her.

The MC was back on the microphone. “Do I sense a bit of tension here?” He asked playfully. “Between you and Taron?”

Robyn grinned. “Just fulfilling a bet we made a long time ago.” She answered him. She filled the MC in quickly with her name and choice of song.

“So, this is Robyn, a visitor from across the ocean and tonight shall be singing a hit by Queen for ultimate bragging rights.”

Robyn took the microphone from the MC and looked for Taron’s face at the table. Once found him, she winked giving him the biggest grin she could and once the music started Somebody to Love, she was in her singing zone. She had contemplated singing a different Queen song but to beat Taron she needed the difficulty that the song brought and the notes she could easily belt with confidence. She hit that first note as easy as ever and was glad the karaoke track had the backing vocals on it too as it made it so much more effective. It was a song she could sing her sleep and it made it easier to add a little performance to it just like Taron had and when it got to the small musical interlude she hopped off the stage and headed down to where the group of Taron’s friends were sitting and stood up on the a stool with a little help from Calvin who had made he way to the front of the tables for a better look and listen.

When the song got to the part where ‘Find Me Somebody To Love’ was repeated over and over she started to clap her hands and singing those words, smiling as the people around her started to copy her and soon all of Taron’s friends were copying her and she grinned to Taron who although was smiling and singing along, his face told her he knew she had beaten him already.

Happy the crowd could keep the words and beat going, she gave a her own salute to Taron and then she jumped down off the stool and slowly walked back to the stage adlibbing as she went throwing in some oohhs and ahhs until she was back in the stage for that all important last belt of the song, Robyn giving it everything she could and holding that top note for longer than was necessary before improvising the last part, the backing vocals keeping the rhythm and timing of the song, making sure she did a fancy run on the last line before ending the song.

If the pub erupted for Taron, they shouted whooped and called so much louder for Robyn and she was laughing on stage and she made a pretend curtesy before handing the microphone back to the MC. “Well I think you won.” He said to her.

Robyn only smiled and stepped off the stage, some of the crowd still clapping as she walked past them and back to the tables where her new friends were sitting, Taron at the end of the rectangle tables making a come here motion with the index finger of his right hand to her. She accepted all the high-fives and fist bumps from his friends and even the hug from Calvin and Deian and biting her lip stood in front of Taron.

“Well played Robyn. Well played.” He said to her and though he tried not to smile, he couldn’t help it and without a second thought pulled her to him for a hug. “You fucking killed it and I hate you.”

“So, I won?” She said into his neck.

“I don’t think we should bother with the vote.”

Letting go of him she stood back and slipped into a chorus of ‘We Are the Champions’ by Queen, Taron laughing at her before joining in wrapping his right arm around her shoulder, swinging her from side to side. While Robyn sang ‘I’, Taron sang ‘We’ and it made them both giggle when they were done.

“So, I guess the vote is invalid.” Smiled Deian. “And she has ultimate bragging rights.”

“Yes!” Robyn punched the air and did a little dance, giggling as Taron wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground to stop her. “Taron put me down!” She chuckled.

“No more dancing.” He replied. “Drink?” He asked her.

“No. Duet.” She answered picking up the book from the table. “It’s is so cheesy and obvious but it would be so much fun.” She said to Taron as he looked over her shoulder at the one she pointed at and he grinned agreeing.

“Done but drink first.”

“Just water.” She said to him once they reached the bar.

“You sure?” Asked Taron.

“Yeah. Just for the moment. It’s gotten hot in here.”

Taron ordered two pints of water and once he gave Robyn hers, she drank it all in one go, Taron’s mouth dropping as she took the second one and took three mouthfuls from it too. “Singing and winning is thirsty work.” She answered his questioning look.

With another alcoholic drink in their hand, they walked back to the table and sat down on the stools, their presence stopping the chatter between his friends.

“So Robyn, any other secrets apart from saving lives, killer singing abilities and baking?”

She grinned at Calvin, enjoying how Taron had moved his stool closer to hers so they sat with their legs touching. “I can’t give all my secrets away tonight Calvin. Need to keep some sort of excitement in the game.”

“Well the secret is definitely out how you can sing rings around Taron and I demand that you sing another one.”

Robyn laughed. “I am up for that but back in Elton’s there was talk of a prize.”

“Oh Robyn no, please.” Taron’s eyes looked up to her from under his eye lashes.

“Don’t worry Taron. This is a prize we both will enjoy.”

As Taron started to dance on stage as he sang George Michael’s Faith, Robyn was thrilled with her choice of her prize and even though she knew it was one of Taron’s favourite karaoke songs to sing, her inner Taron Egerton fangirl was squealing as he got more and more into the song, his eyes glinting as the crowd sang along with him with to some of the second verse and Robyn knew he was enjoying every minute of his time on stage.

“So happy with your prize?” He asked her as strolled back to the table with a smirk.

“Thoroughly, especially the dancing!” She laughed, giving him his high-five that he looked for as he stood beside her.

“So does Taron get to pick your song now?” Asked Calvin.

“Uh-uh. That is not how a prize works.” Robyn shook her finger at Taron’s friend. “I won fair and square. That was my prize and I still have complete access to the ultimate bragging rights but I am sure we can come to an agreement on a song for me.”

Taron and his two best friends, surrounded Robyn as they flicked through the book and Calvin stopped her and made her go back a few pages and pointed at a Celine Dion song.

“Not gonna happen Calvin.”

“But why!” He moaned. “You can sing Freddie Mercury. You can sing this song.”

“Freddie’s range is more suited to mine. Celine is a bloody powerhouse.”

“And you’re not?” Asked Taron.

“Not after a few drinks.”

“Bubbles help warm up your voice.” Taron nudged her gently. “Worked for me at Elton’s.”

“For a song that was specifically written for you.”

“Come on Robyn. You don’t have anything to prove.” Deian pitched in.

“Maybe that I lipsynced the last time. If I even attempt this song, I will not hit any of those high range notes.”

“Karaoke doesn’t have to be perfect.” Added Calvin.

“Does to me.”

Taron pouted a little, tilting his head and nudged her again with his hip and as she took in his face and as he bit his lip she sighed. “Fine but I don’t want to hear a word if it’s shit.”

A little cheer rose up around her and pushing her way through Calvin and Deian she walked up to the stage. It’s All Coming Back To Me Now was a song she had sang many times in her house into her hairbrush but it was never a song she would choose for karaoke. Robyn preferred to pick songs she knew she could sing well and preform, that stage performer within her needing to get it right every time.

“So you back for more?” Joked the MC as she walked up the steps.

“They say too much of something is bad for you but not the case with karaoke.”

“This another duel off?”

“Nope. This one is to make three men happy.” The MC looked at her with wide eyes. “I mean I have been asked by Taron and his friends to sing this one.”

She quietly gave her song selection to the MC and took the microphone from him and turned around to look at the expectant faces. When the customers saw her walk back up the stage, she knew they were anticipating another perfectly sung song and now that she had a slightly bigger audience she was full of nerves but faking the confidence, she closed her eyes and took a breathe as the music started.

“Go on Robyn!”

She looked up as Taron’s friends cheered her on and with a shy smile looked to the lyrics and started to sing. First line done, she felt a bit more comfortable and tried to loosen her stance up a little and found herself using her left hand on her stomach as she needed to keep control and once on the chorus tried to add a little more emotion to the song and the words, gaining volume as the song grew and cringed a little as her chest voice changed to her head voice on the higher notes but kept going and decided to leave out a line before the second verse started, knowing she would never hit the notes. Instead concentrated on the second verse, her eyes reading the words but taking glances towards the tables of her new friends but she looked away to close her eyes to reach the last note of the verse. She knew the words to the chorus so again snuck another look to Taron and his friends and could see the nod of encouragement from him, watching him sing along. It gave her the courage she needed to properly go for the highest notes of her range at the end of the chorus and hitting them almost perfectly, she appreciated the applause and whistles from what she assumed was Taron, Calvin and Deian. As the song became more silent as it wound down to the last chorus, she didn’t need to worry about the words once more and took a little walk across the stage for some dramatic effect and breathed a huge sigh of relief as the song ended and after she handed the microphone back to the MC, ran her hands through her hair, taking one long deep breathe.

She could feel her hands shaking as she made her way back to the tables and shook them out to rid herself of the nervous energy and adrenaline that flowed through her blood stream. She gave a bashfully blushed smile as she walked into the circle she had previously left and accepted the half hugs from Calvin and Deian and was thankful for the cuddly one from Taron and the whispers of well done from him.

“No more singing.” She said back to him.

“Except our duet.” He corrected.

“I am not going back up there without you.”


	3. “When we love someone, we make it our business to protect them.”

It was just after eleven thirty when Robyn and Taron took to the stage together for their duet, both giggling as the music for Don’t Go Breaking My Heart came on. It was just a ridiculous and obvious choice and both enjoyed singing it even recreating the famous Kiki and Elton dance moves along the way. It went down a hit with his friends and once they took their seats, the talk turned to the topic of New Year’s kisses. Robyn had learnt that there were four couples among them, Calvin and Jess, herself and Taron who were the single ones.

“Well Robyn, I can be your new year’s kiss, if you want.” Suggested Deian. “Rachel won’t mind.”

“No but I will.” She replied. “And I have already asked Taron so sorry Deian. You are out of luck.”

“Dammit. Thought that might have worked.”

Robyn looked to him. “Was Rachel involved in his decision?”

“I only meant it as a kiss on the cheek.” He said as his cheeks reddened.

“Hmm yeah alright. Still I have it sorted but nice try.”

Robyn and Taron were back sitting on the soft chair at the wall of the pub and with everyone else distracted as they spoke about why you had to kiss on new year’s and their best and worst ones she turned her body to face Taron who was taking a drink from his bottle. His whole body just looked so relaxed and content and he hadn’t stopped smiling and laughing all night and she had found herself feeling the exact same way as him.

“So, I am your new year’s eves kiss then?” He asked her. “What about our boundaries?”

“New Year’s Eve kisses don’t count.” She answered him, enjoying the shy smile that filled his lips. “It’s the rule.”

“The New Year’s Eve kisses rule.”

“No Robyn’s rule.”

Her answer made him laugh out loud. “Well if it is Robyn’s rule, I guess I am under obligation to follow it.”

“Yes, you are. You look so happy Taron. I am adding this look of yours to my memories.” She moved a little closer to him so she was leaning a little into his side, slipping her right hand into his left.

“I am. You said earlier you needed this? Well I needed it too.”

Taking themselves out of the conversation for a few minutes, they quietly sat together, drinking from their bottles, just soaking up the atmosphere around them. There was an excited energy building as the clock ticked closer to midnight and as the call came for the last minute of the current year, everyone was on their feet. Robyn and Taron found themselves just standing up as they were and taking the space at the end of the table, while the others at the table spread out around the space in front of the make shift stage.

Robyn was secretly glad the group had separated from them. She didn’t mind the bit of teasing that herself and Taron were getting, she had expected it but she was grateful for the little bit of privacy the space gave them. It had played on her mind, the tradition of the New Year’s Eve kiss during the day as Taron slept on her lap and she as going to ask him but chickened out at the last minute so in a way she was thankful that Deian had made the decision for her and even more so that Taron was willing to be hers. They had kissed before so she didn’t really see much harm in it though the tingly feelings all over her body told her otherwise.

“You would have to wear heels.” Taron’s voice broke through her thoughts.

“Sorry?”

“Our first squishy hug of the new year is not even going to be a proper squishy hug. I can’t get a decent squish on it when you are the same height as me.”

Laughing Robyn heard the twenty second count down start. “Well look at it this way, it means you get a second squishy hug later when the heels are off.”

His full-face grin appeared, his dimples showing and his green sparkling eyes were stunning as he looked at her. “I am holding you to that.” His head turned as the ten second count-down started. “You sure?” He asked her.

“I wouldn’t want it with anyone else.”

With a nod of his head he started to join in the with the last five seconds. He felt her move closer to him and heard her say the last the last three seconds with him. Even though the cheer went up around them, Robyn and Taron heard none of it and keeping complete eye contact with each other, it was Taron who made the first move, placing his right hand on Robyn’s cheek, his left around her waist pulling her right into him, her hips squished against his. His eyes did a quick sweep of hers and when Robyn moved her head into his, he closed his eyes and let his lips touch hers. It was the sweetest of kisses and longer than the pecks they had before, Taron titling his head so their noses didn’t bump together and once Taron pulled back, he watched as Robyn licked her lips, while he bit his lower one a little. He grinned when Robyn put her two hands on his face and her right thumb wiped away her rose pink lipstick that lightly transferred and stained his lips after they kissed and without hesitation, kissed his soft lips again before adding another to nose and forehead, lingering on his forehead. Aside from his lips, it was the favourite place that Robyn kissed him and it seemed that the stupid smile on his face just couldn’t be wiped off that evening and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tight, Robyn returning the hug around his waist.

“Happy New Year Robyn. I am so thankful for everything you have done for me and being in that 7/11 at the same time as me and just being my best friend in every way possible.”

“Happy New Year Rocketman. Same goes for me too.” She enjoyed the kiss he placed on her temple. “And the ultimate bragging rights haven’t ended just because a new year has started.”

He lifted her gently off her feet, chuckling. “I am a doomed man.”

It was the presence of his friends, coming over for hugs and kisses to celebrate the New Year that broke their hug and soon everyone had crossed their arms and held hands with the person standing next to them while Auld Lang Syne rang out loudly through the pub. Robyn was squished between Jess and Phil while Taron was another four people away from her. She looked to him and saw that he was looking her way too and she had to double take when she saw how dark his eyes were and the slight look of desire on his face. It made her sing the wrong words to the song while both her hands fell out of the shaking rhythm before she had to stop and start again to make sure she was shaking in time. Her lips still burned in the best way from their kiss even though it was the purest and most innocent of kisses, Robyn found herself nearly wanting for more and her thoughts were all kinds of messed up and muddled. She knew without a doubt that she had feelings for Taron but lately her feelings of friendship were becoming unclear as to whether they were actually really for friendship or for love and she had to scold herself when imagines appeared in her head of her actually pushing the Welshman over the table and just kissing him till she was breathless, never mind him. The image made a wonderful warm feeling fill her and as she took another look to Taron, who was still smiling beautifully, Robyn was realising that she falling for Taron and falling hard.

The cheery drunken singing ended and a loud applause filled the pub, another round of hugs going round all. It was only the vibrating in the pocket of jeans that made her realise that her phone was ringing. She pulled it out and saw that her mam was calling her. She answered the call but found it so hard to hear anything as the noise in the pub increased tenfold since they rang in the new year.

“Hold on mam. I am just going to go outside.” Robyn searched for Taron and finding him mid laugh with Calvin, she squeezed past the people around her and over to him. “Hey I am just going outside to talk to my mam.” She gestured to her phone.

“Want me to come with?” He asked her.

“I won’t be long. Just the typical happy new year call.”

Taron watched as Robyn made her way through the maze of people until he couldn’t see her any more.

“Taron mate, you have it bad.” Calvin came to stand beside his friend. “You do realise you haven’t kept your eyes off her all evening?”

Deian came to stand with them too. “You are completely under her thumb.”

“Fuck off.” Answered Taron, trying to disguise the truth in what his friends had said by taking a swig of beer from his bottle.

“I wouldn’t blame you though.” Grinned Deian. “She is not only gorgeous but feisty and absolutely in love with you too.”

Taron looked to his best friend. “Whatever Deian. We’re friends.”

“Friends my fucking arse Taron. She sticks close to you, touches you all the time, kissed you for New Years Eve which by the way, lingered longer than a normal ‘just friends’ kiss and wore that outfit to make sure you kept your eyes on her all night.” Taron scoffed at his friend, taking another swig from his beer. “And you are just as bad as she is. Jesus Taron, I haven’t seen you fall this hard for a woman in a long time.”

“Of course I love her but not in a romantic way. It’s just the circumstances that make it look like it is more.” His friends looked to each other and then back to him. “What?”

“Such a load of fucking bollocks Taron.” Answered Calvin. “That woman came to visit you twice here in Aber and went to New York for four hours to see you too and you are fawning off to hers the day after tomorrow. I hate to tell you mate, but you are utterly in love with her and you know it and from what I can see, she is just as much head over heels for you as you are for her.”

Taron placed his beer on the table. “Fine. Fuck it.” He ran his hands through his hair. “I love her alright? Like butterflies in my stomach, electricity fizzing stupid crazy love her.”

Calvin and Deian looked to each other and grinned. “Knew it.” They said at the same time.

“But I am not going to do anything to fuck this up. I did something so stupid that already had her so mad at me, I don’t ever want to give her a reason to walk out on me.”

“Taron she’s fucking crazy about you!” Laughed Calvin. “You do realise she stood in front of you when we were quizzing her to protect you at all costs from whatever questions we had. She hasn’t stopped laughing and talking with us and she killed it with the karaoke.”

“She is used to preforming on stage.”

“Fuck off Taron. She did that to show off for you.” Replied Deian. “That woman could have just stood there and sang the song and still won but she didn’t. That was all for you.”

“Maybe it is you who wants to throw her on the table and kiss her senseless, not the other way around.” Winked Calvin, enjoying how Taron’s cheeks blushed red immediately. “I wouldn’t blame you. Man, her body is…” Calvin caught the warning look from his friend and stopped speaking, holding his hands up. “Ok ok Jesus sorry.”

“She is still the woman who saved my life. A little bit of respect please.” Warned Taron but his voice softened. “It’s just… I just…” He ran his hands through his hair again. “It scares me. I have fallen very quickly for Robyn.”

“She’s cute and absolutely keeps you in the corner of her eye at all times. She is constantly watching you.”

Taron rolled his eyes. “I don’t want to ruin my friendship with her. I need her more as a friend than anything else.”

“I think the anything else would be pretty fucking amazing Taron.” Said Deian.

“Deian….”

“What? I am just telling you the truth. I can see how close you both already are. Jesus Taron, you’re my best friend and I am unbelievably glad Robyn was there for you but I also see the love between you both and it is not just because she saved your life. There is more than that connection there. There is honest and genuine love between you both.”

“I can’t risk it.”

Calvin sighed. “Or you could have something so much more than what you already have and it could be fucking mind-blowing Taron. It’s something you deserve and I know without a doubt she would look after you and out for you and would never take advantage of you in anyway. Taron from what you have told us about her, she is probably the one woman in the world apart from your mum who has always been there for you no matter what.” Calvin turned to Deian, watching as their friend’s face turned a little sad.

“Look Taron.” Deian placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You may use a lot of excuses to not do something about this but I can see you want too and she is absolutely all in too. I will be here to support you mate no matter what you do, you know that. Calvin too but just think about it. It’s all butterflies and fizzing electricity now but imagine how you will feel if she meets someone else. I know we said she loves you, but without honest feelings being out in the open, you are not being truthful to yourselves and it leaves it open for someone else to step in and if that happens, you can say goodbye to these little visits she gives you.”

Taron’s face fell into shock as he took in his friends’ kind but truthful words. The thought of Robyn meeting someone had never really came into his mind and it made his stomach drop and not in the good way. “She is my best friend. I don’t want to lose her.”

“You won’t.” Confirmed Deian. “She will always be there for you but in the future do you want her as a friend or a girlfriend and don’t start thinking about what could happen if things went horribly wrong. There is the better chance that things will be brilliant and so much more exciting and you can throw each other on the table and get up to all sorts of fun. She is already quite feisty, imagine what else could be!”

Taron couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Do you need another warning and you have a girlfriend.”

“I am just saying out loud what the two of you are thinking!” Deian grinned.

“She is fucking gorgeous Taron. I have already been there and back.” Calvin laughed as he took a step back as his friend went to playfully hit him. “And that accent? Does she speak Irish? Bet it’s sexy as fuck if she does.”

Taron’s face showed annoyance for a second before he laughed out loud at his friend’s wink and he shook his head. “She is beautiful.”

The three laughed. “You fucking sop.” Grinned Calvin.

“But she’s sexy as fuck.” Taron added chuckling, getting caught up in the banter with his mates. “Alright ok. I need to get my shit together before she comes back.”

“Before she does, can we talk about this sharing a bed thing? Man, Taron, does she wear cute little pj’s to bed?” Asked Calvin.

“Maybe I will go and find her instead.” Taron took a long drink from his beer and started to walk away but turned back to his friends. “Look if you are thinking about Robyn like that, can you not tell me? I really don’t need to hear it.”

His two friends grinned at him. “What? That we imagine her as an Irish goodness wearing nothing but an Irish flag and…”

“And I am walking away now.” Taron shook his head, chuckling to himself as he made his way through the punters to head for the door. His mind was completely on overdrive and not only because he was thinking things about Robyn he knew he shouldn’t be thinking but because he knew his friends were right. He absolutely loved Robyn and his feelings were getting harder to ignore every time he saw her but even though he didn’t want to ruin their friendship, even more so when he got a glimpse of how easy it was to do so, he also didn’t want another man to sweep in and take what possibly could be his. With a heavy sigh he pushed open the door of the pub, enjoying the cold rush of ocean air which he hoped would take the heat away from his cheeks and stepped onto the footpath looking for her.

Robyn also had enjoyed the fresh air once she stepped outside finally being able to hear her mam on the phone and the conversation they had was quick, Lizzie asking her how her day had been so far and if they were any New Year’s Eve’s kisses, Robyn rolling her eyes when her mam teased her for kissing Taron. The call ended on a bright note, Lizzie reminding Robyn that she was under strict instructions to bring Taron over for a cup of tea when they got back to the Ireland the next day.

Shoving her phone back into her pocket of her jeans, Robyn smiled to herself, brushing her hair behind her ears, smiling more as the pink strands ran through her fingers. She knew her hairdresser was going to kill her but it was worth it to see the surprise in Taron’s eyes in New York. Her whole body softened as she thought of Taron. Beautiful, handsome, soft and cuddly Taron who had been nothing but a perfect gentleman the whole day and had been so attentive to her while at the pub. A simple touch to her arm or how he moved his body closer to her, steering the conversation away from the topic of them when needed and their shared kiss was still completely on her mind. She absentmindedly touched her lips, closing her eyes and sighed. Behind her closed eyes, Taron’s face was grinning at her and as his tongue gently wet his lips, his head moved closer to her and her breath hitched and even with the cool breeze, her whole body felt on fire.

“Oh Robyn Quinn, you are in trouble.” She chuckled out loud and she then felt a presence behind her. “Ok you found me.” Her smile quickly faded when two hands stretched around her waist, gripping her tightly through her top.

“I found you.”

Robyn thought it was Taron behind her, but as the hands squeezed her tighter and slipped in under the material of her top around her stomach, a body pressing hard up against her back, she knew immediately it wasn’t him. Not only because Taron would never even think about touching her in such a way, unless he was tickling her, his hands were soft and strong but always so light when he touched her, while these were rough and course and pulling their hips harder against her, grinding disgustingly against her.

“Robyn eh? Beautiful name for a beautiful woman.”

She struggled against the hands holding her and had to use her elbow to dig into their ribs before the person let her go and she took a large step forward and spun around. A tall man with full face beard and incredibly dark eyes, so dark they looked black stood in front of her smirking. “I like them feisty. You are stunning. Got your New Year Eve’s kiss yet?”

Scowling Robyn, went to walk past and around him to head back to the door of the bar, but found herself being pulled into a very uncomfortable embrace again. She struggled to free herself this time as their arms fully encased her body. “I like it when you wriggle Robyn.” She turned her head as he tried to run his nose down her cheek. “Hmm you smell delicious. I’m Pete.”

“I don’t fucking care. Get your hands off me.” Robyn pulled at the hands that clung to her but they stayed firm.

“Ugh yeah baby, grunting just turns me on!”

As Robyn tried to dig her elbow in again, she suddenly felt a rush of air against her back as Pete was wrenched away from her.

“Get your fucking hands off her.”

Taron had heard her voice as soon as he stepped outside and knew there was trouble and as he looked to the right, he saw Robyn being held firm in a strange mans arms and watched as she struggled for less than a second before he was over at the commotion and had pulled the man from her and immediately stood in front of Robyn, pushing her right behind him, Robyn’s hands going to his waist, her body pressed tight up against his.

“She your girlfriend mate? Sorry didn’t know.”

“She’s my friend,” Growled Taron angrily.

“Oh, just a friend?” Smirked Pete as he stepped closer. “Tell you what, you ever had a girl in the middle? I am sure she would be a wonderful candidate!”

It was a feeling of anger Taron had never felt in his life and he didn’t hesitate as he used his two hands to push hard on Pete’s chest. “Don’t you even dare say that, you fucking arsehole.” Satisfied that he had given Pete a fierce enough push to knock him to the ground, Taron turned back to Robyn.

“Are you ok? Did he touch you?”

“I’m fine Taron. He didn’t.” Robyn saw the immediate concern in his eyes and gently rested her left hand on his right cheek, knowing a simple touch would calm his rising anger down. “I am good. I promise.”

“Robyn…” He thumb stroking his cheek, felt so lovely and warm and a stark contrast to the cold of the sea breeze that had cooled his skin down.

“Taron, I am absolutely fine. Let’s just go back inside.”

With a nod of agreement, Taron went to take her hand when he felt a rough tight hand on his shoulder. Pete had stumbled when he was pushed but didn’t fall over, managing to keep his balance and he saw that Taron was turned away from him, speaking in hushed whispers to Robyn. He then stepped forward and pulled hard on Taron’s left shoulder, spinning him around and before Taron could get his hands up to defend himself, Pete landed one incredibly hard punch to the left side of Taron’s jaw. With the surprise hit to his face, Taron felt the full force of it and found himself hitting the ground on the left side of his body, his elbow and arm landing hard on the concrete.

“Taron!” Robyn was by his side on the ground in seconds, her hand going to his face, noticing the blood on his bottom lip and the bruise already forming under her hand.

“Jesus Christ that fucking hurt.” Taron winced as Robyn’s hand rested gently on his face and he appreciated how she helped him sit up. His left elbow throbbed and he could taste blood in his mouth. He lifted his arm and turned it around, the underside of his arm scraped and bleeding.

“Taron, are you ok? Can you move your arm? Your fingers?”

Robyn was having flashbacks from the 7/11 but as she held his arm in her hands, he easily moved his fingers, wrist and elbow. “You tosspot. Starting a fight.”

Taron was about to answer her, ready to defend his actions but Robyn was harshly pulled to her feet, Peter wrapping his arms around her again. “Well I guess it is better just one on one. Means I can have you all to myself.”

The Welshman scrambled to his feet, ignoring the slight ache in his elbow and made to run towards where Robyn was when his male friends got there first.

“Hey arsehole! I would let her go if I were you.” Deian took two strides towards Pete and wrapping his arms around Robyn’s waist, pulled her hard towards him and then into Taron’s arms as he stood waiting for her with all of his friends.

“So it’s turning into an orgy then?”

Taron heard and felt the growl that Robyn made against him as he held her extremely tight against his chest.

“Piss off Pete.” Calvin stepped forward. “You are drunk and she is taken.”

“But yet she needs a whole group of men to stand up for her? Nothing but a cheap whore.”

Deian thought Taron was going to go for Pete but it was Robyn who powerfully pulled herself from Taron’s arms, taking advantage of his sore left arm, pushing on it so he winced, letting his grip loosen a little and she took the steps closer to the man who tried come on to her and with one solid move, slapped him brutally across his face followed by an intense push on his chest, which made Peter step backwards a few times. “Would be a snake of a man to try and slither his way into a pair of pants he could never get into. Think you are a man? Fuck no. Nothing but a piece of shit.” Robyn took a step forward and gave Peter another fast violent push, putting all of her weight into it and this time Pete couldn’t keep his balance and toppled over, earning a round of applause from the group behind her, all of Taron’s friends cheering her.

Robyn resisted the urge to dig her heel into Pete’s crotch but instead turned around to look at all the smiling faces looking her way, Taron’s bruised face with the widest grin.

“Fucking Christ!” Laughed Deian as he swung his arm around Robyn’s shoulders. “No wonder those men with the guns shook in their boots in Florida.” They walked the few paces back toward the group.

“Fucking tosspot.” Robyn murmured as she stood next to Taron. “Are you ok?”

He grinned. “Feeling a bit embarrassed.” He touched his jaw and winced.

“Don’t be. He completely blind sighted you and played dirty. Your back was turned. I know you would have gotten him had he not done that.”

“Jesus Taron, Irish women are aggressive.”

“Hey!” Robyn wheeled around to look at Calvin. “I prefer the term spirited and you never mess with an Irish woman. Taron can fill you in on why when I am not around.” She turned her attention back to Taron. “You need ice and something to clean up that arm. You are pretty scratched up.”

“Yeah let’s go back inside.” He took a look towards Pete on the floor but Deian walked to stand beside him.

“I wouldn’t worry about him Taron. He won’t try anything again. Not now when he has seen all of us.”

Taron nodded. “Thanks man.” He gave his friend a hug. “Thanks for helping Robyn.”

“She is fucking awesome.”

Taron laughed as he let his friend go. “And she can hear you.”

“Hey don’t knock him. I am fucking awesome!” She grinned. “Come on let’s go in. It’s freezing out here.”

Together they walked back towards the door of the pub, an excited natter running through them, Calvin holding it open for them all. The heat of the room was wonderful after being outside in the cold and while Robyn went to the bar with Deian, the others made their way back to their tables, ready to relay the story to the girls.

“I can get a pint of water and a glass of ice please?” Asked Robyn. “And if you had a clean cloth?” The barman looked at her. “Tripped outside, cut my knees up.” With another look, the barman nodded and went to get what she asked for.

“So, you are a little firecracker.” Grinned Deian as he stood beside her.

“I don’t take shit like that.”

“Yeah I noticed. Taron really has his hands full with you.”

Robyn chuckled. “He is used to it by now.”

“You really went to New York to yell at him?”

Robyn turned to look at Deian. “He deserved it.”

“Oh I don’t disagree with you. I like that you called him out but he is a good guy Robyn. I’ve known him my whole life.”

“Hey, I know he is. He just did something shitty and we’re over it.”

“I have noticed. You two are so touchy feely with each other.”

Robyn grinned. “Affectionate I think is the word you are looking for.”

“He does like a hug.”

“He gives good ones.”

Deian grinned. “So these kisses, how did my boy do?”

“You want to talk shop with me?” Laughed Robyn as she thanked the barman for the glasses and cloth. “I don’t kiss and tell.” She went to walk away but turned back him. “Thanks for what you did out there. Pulling me from Pete. I may have got my shove in but I wouldn’t have if you and the others didn’t come out.”

“We thought we might have caught you and Taron making out but that wasn’t the case.” Deian took one of the glasses from her. “You mean a lot to him Robyn. He really loves you. Sometimes it makes him a bit stupid.”

Robyn didn’t answer him as she knew right well how stupid Taron could be and as they reached the table, she could hear Calvin re-telling the story of what happened outside with over exaggerated details and enthusiasm. She slipped in past Taron and sat beside him on the soft seats so his left side was to her right. “You sure you’re ok?” She asked him as she put the glass of water on the table with the cloth, nodding to Deian as he gave her the glass of ice.

“Yeah I am ok. Are you? That fucking arsehole had his hands all over you.”

“I am absolutely fine. Thanks for coming to defend my honour. Sorry you got the brunt of that punch.” Robyn pulled her bag up from the floor and untied the silk scarf accessory that came with it, leaving it on the table beside the glasses.

“I did such a great job.” Taron rolled his eyes.

“Hey, your back was turned. Not your fault.” Robyn dipped the clean cloth into the water and turned to face him.

“Are you getting a sense of deja vu right now?” He asked he as she placed her left hand on his right cheek to keep his head steady as she carefully dabbed at his split bottom lip.

“Very much so. Sorry.” She cringed as Taron winced. “Good thing you still have a week before you are back to work.”

Taron smiled a little. “I am beginning to think you a magnet for trouble Miss Quinn.”

“Only when I am around you Mr. Egerton.”

Robyn dropped the cloth and picked up the glass of ice and poured some into the silk scarf and tied a knot in it. She lightly placed it on his jaw. “Think you can hold this with your right hand and I can clean up your arm.”

With a nod Taron, took the scarf and pressed it against his skin as Robyn had.

“So, is this basically what the 7/11 looked like?” Asked Deian as he watched Robyn carefully took care of his friend.

“Pretty much. Except there was a lot more blood.”

It only took Robyn a few minutes to clean Taron’s arm up, the scratches not as bad as they looked once the little dots of blood were all wiped away. It was his jaw that looked the worst, his little split lip a sign of how he stood up for her and protected her.

“Your mother is going to kill you.” She whispered to him as she ran a finger lightly down his jaw as she guided his hand with the ice away, moving her head a little closer to him so she could examine the bruise.

“Not this time. This time I did good.”

“She will be proud of her little boy.” Robyn smiled.

Taron laughed, wincing a little as his jaw stung. “Ow.” He whinged a little.

“Aww my poor little rocketman.” Robyn grinned, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“Hey enough of that now!” Calvin shouted at them over the loud music which was playing when they had walked back into the bar. “Keep all this PDA’s for when we are not around. Now it is time to dance! It’s not your feet that got whipped Taron, just your face.”

Robyn tried not to laugh but the facial exchange between the two friends was brilliant and as Taron frowned, Calvin laughed harder.

“So Robyn you are Irish, there must be an ability to dance in there somewhere.”

“Well actually now that you mention it, I am a world champion Irish dancer.” Robyn enjoyed how Calvin’s grin slowly turned into a jaw dropping shocked face and normally she would be able to hold her serious face for much longer but she broke and started to laugh, enjoying hearing Taron laugh beside her. “Oh Calvin. It is just too easy to wind you up.”

“So it’s gotten to that stage of the evening, has it?”

“I think we are pretty close enough now for the slagging to be returned and someone needs to have Taron’s back.”

“Oh I think you might have more than that Robyn.” Smiled Calvin. “So maybe not the Irish dancing but you have been on stage and can sing, you have to have some sort of rhythm.”

Robyn grinned. “Just ask us to go and dance instead of walking around the topic. I love dancing.”

“Right then, will the two of you get up, stop being so cute with each other and come and dance!”

Robyn didn’t catch the look between the two friends as she pushed the bloody cloth into the pint glass with the ice and got to her feet. “You two go and I will meet you there. I am going to get rid this.” She stepped past Taron and made her way to the bar.

“You wanna give up with the hints there Calvin?” Questioned Taron.

“I don’t need to give you any hints Taron. It is so bloody obvious to anyone looking to you both.”

Taron stood up, moving his arm at the elbow, wincing a little as it hurt a bit. “Just let it go ok?”

“Yeah sure.” Smiled Calvin as he threw his arm around Taron’s shoulders and walked him towards where the stage for the karaoke had been, now dissembled for the nightclub, music and dance for the rest of the evening. “So, have you and Robyn ever been dancing before?” He felt his friend stall for a second. “Oh and this evening only gets better.”

The dance floor was literally hopping as the DJ played the most popular songs from past and present and Taron laughed as Robyn got excited every time the next song came on, singing along when she knew the words, making them up when she didn’t.

“Best song ever!” She cried as Manic 2000 came on, grabbing Taron’s hands and making him jump up and down, Taron giggling stupidly as she sang along knowing the song word for word.

When then classic eighty’s rock songs came on Taron cheered and swung out of Calvin and Deian as he sang along, somehow keeping in complete key, Robyn sneaking herself in between him and Calvin, to help them sing too.

It was when the first slow song played, Robyn and Taron looked at each other for a second before they shrugged shoulders, grinned and moved closer together, Taron’s hands on Robyn’s waist and hers resting over his shoulders. Others in the crowd coupled off and those who were left standing alone, quickly made their exit back to their seats.

“I like this song.” She said.

“You like all the songs.” Chuckled Taron as he took her hands from his shoulders and carefully spun her around, bringing her back into his chest and closer than before.

“I know but this song is lovely.”

“Are you a romantic at heart under all of that fiery exterior that I admire so much?” He whispered to her.

“Maybe.”

Taron smiled and wrapped his arms a little tighter around her, dipping his head into her neck, enjoying how Robyn slipped her hand into the hair at the base of his neck, while the other rested flat on his lower back. Madonna’s Crazy for You played through the speakers and the slow dance, which should have been awkward wasn’t and they found an easy sway between them. Robyn tucked herself a little tighter into Taron’s warmth. She was already feeling warm from all the dancing, but the heat from Taron was always a different kind of warmness and it made fuzzy feelings happen in her whole body.

“Robyn?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for coming to ring in the new year with me.”

“Thanks for inviting me. This is so much better than eating Chinese food in my pj’s and then going to bed at five past twelve.”

Taron laughed and took her hands to spin her around once more, enjoying the giggles that came from her as she spun back into him.

“You’re such a tosspot.”

“I know.”

Swaying again, Robyn sighed happily. “But you’re my tosspot.” She mumbled into his shoulder, hoping he hadn’t heard her but her mumble turned to a groan as the next song came on.

“Oh Taron, no. We are not dancing to this.”

With the biggest grin on his face, he took her hands away from his back and took a step away from her and started singing along to Aerosmith’s I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing, over acting with his arms bringing her in and out to him, spinning her around more and more, catching her in his arms and dipping her dramatically.

“Jesus Taron!” She laughed taken by surprise and grabbing a hold of him tight but knew she was very secure and safe in his arms.

“I just want to be with you, right there with you, just like this!” He sang dramatically through deep laughs as he pulled her carefully back up into his arms and lifted her up gently before letting her slide down his chest.

“You’re a nutjob!”

“A nutjob? Well that is a new one.” He grinned.

“Another great song!” She laughed as Time After Time played straight after and she went straight to singing it, Taron laughing as she took one of his hands and made him spin around and taking control of the dancing, took both his hands and made them walk around in a circle in one direction before turning and going back the other way. He full belly laughed, his laugh getting caught in his throat as she acted out the second part of the first verse, walking away from him theatrically, while still holding his hand only for him to pull her back dramatically right into his chest and started to do a quick sort of cha-cha step, Robyn catching onto his footwork quickly before coming back together again close to sway in each other’s arms, both singing along to the words.

The song ended halfway as the set changed to another pop classic and with a look at each other, they headed off the dance off back towards their tables, Robyn still bopping along to the Justin Timberlake song that played, still nodding her head as she down, Taron going to the bar to get them a drink. Half of Taron’s friends were up dancing, while some were at the bar getting another drink, the remainder chatting loudly over the music.

“Best new year’s ever.” Robyn sighed as she took a drink from glass of water Taron had given to her as he sat down, taking his own long gulp too when she was done.

“Yeah? You think?” He asked as he settled in beside her, throwing his left arm around her, his fingers tapping the beat of the song lightly out on her left bare shoulder. “Even with what happened outside?”

Robyn grinned. “What is new years without a little drama?”

Taron chuckled. “You kicked his arse Robyn. That slap echoed around the street.”

“He fucking deserved it. Tosspot.” She snarled as she took the glass from Taron and took another drink. “I don’t know if I can top this night. Though things can pretty mad at a hurling match.”

“Well I know you are pretty good at using a hurley so I won’t need to worry about you when you are at home. I actually don’t think I need to really worry about you at all.”

“I am still very glad you came outside though. Thanks Taron.”

“Anytime chicken.” He leaned over and kissed her temple. “Anytime.”


	4. “Don't underestimate the power of friendship. Those bonds are tight stitches that close up the holes you might otherwise fall through.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go again. We have come to the end of another short chaptered story in the Robyn and Taron series. I hope you have all enjoyed it. Thank you so very much for the all the wonderful comments, love and support you have given this story and for loving Robyn and Taron as much as I do. The comments have been so overwhelming and so lovely to read and they all make my day so much!  
> Keep an eye out in the next week or so for the next story in the series :)  
> Suze xx ) xx

The rest of their night out had been perfect and once the music ended just after three thirty am, the chat and banter at the table lasted for another hour before those who were still straggling behind in the pub were kindly reminded that the pub shut at four.

The group stood outside laughing together for another half an hour before the cold ocean air started to swirl through them all and saying their goodbyes and with many hugs, each couple and person went their separate way but not without extra hugs for Robyn, all of Taron’s friends telling her she was more than welcome to come out with them any time she wanted.

Initially they had decided to grab a taxi back to Taron’s but after he decided he was hungry and wanted a bag of chips, taking their time, they walked back to his flat, munching on chips and laughing quietly with each other.

“I like your friends Taron.”

“Well you definitely made an impression on them chicken. Deian has already invited you back for Rachels thirtieth birthday.”

She laughed linking her arm with his. “I hope they go a little bit easier on you now that they have actually met me.”

“I can only hope. Maybe you would be willing to give me a lesson in smart comebacks so I can be prepared.”

“Whatever you need rocketman.”

They didn’t see their beds until near seven am that morning, Robyn first to wake at eleven. She made them some toast and brought the plate of buttered triangle slices and a large cup coffee to Taron in his room, who crawled under his duvet cover to try and get some more sleep.

“Come on rocketman, we are supposed to be having New Year’s Day dinner with your family at one.”

It was a struggle to get him out of his bed, Robyn threatening to throw water over his head, if he didn’t move, actually getting a glass and sprinkling him with some drips.

“Ugh so tired.” He complained looking down at his t-shirt that he had pulled on backwards. “Robynnnnn…” He whined. “Just five more minutes. I am so fucking tired.”

She smiled and stood beside him to help him right his t-shirt. “I know and no. You have already showered. No getting back into your bed.”

“How are you so bright and cheery?”

“Always am.” She grinned as he pulled his arms from his t-shirt and she twisted his top so the picture was on the front.

“Robyn come on. You were at the same night as me and only had an hours sleep more than me.” He slipped his arms into the arm holes of his t-shirt and pulled it down so it finally sat properly and the right way around. “I didn’t even drink that much and I have had two coffees and fuck my jaw hurts.” Taron plopped onto his bed and winced as he touched his jaw on the left side of his face.

“You were already tired Taron. Your Christmas is much busier than mine and while I could chill out on my couch for a few days, you have been seeing your friends and family and catching up with everyone before you have to fly back to New York. I can catch up with my friends and family whenever I want and let me look at your face.” She gently touched the blue bruising on his skin. “I hope that fades by the time you are back in New York or Matthew is never going to let me see you again.”

“I still have that arnica gel you gave me. I can use it on my face.” He turned to look at her. “Can’t we stay here and just watch TV?”

“And anger your mother? I don’t think so.”

“Rosie and Mari are going to expect so much from us.” He inwardly groaned. He wasn’t hungover at all, just extremely tired and his face ached from where he had been punched the night before and as much as he loved his sisters, he didn’t have the energy to put as much effort into doing something for them as they did with their tent.

“Ahh but I have already a plan for that.” She smiled as his eyes looked at her suspiciously. “This is where you say ‘Robyn what is your brilliant plan?’”

“Robyn what is your brilliant plan?” Asked Taron in that Irish accent he liked to use sometimes with her.

“Movie day.”

“Movie day?” He rubbed his eyes as he yawned a little. “Explain it to me a bit more Robyn. My brain is not functioning yet.”

“Pretty much what it is. A movie day. We make popcorn, sit on the couch and watch movies.”

“And you think my sisters are going to want to do that?”

“With you? And me? And if I still give them Elsa hair, then yes.”

“Well if you throw in the Elsa hair.”

“I am sure they were up late night and are just as tired as you. A movie day suits everyone. Probably even Tina and Guy. Think about it. Snuggling up in a duvet with some treats watching movies. It’s a perfect way to spend New Year’s Day.”

Rosie and Mari had been very open to the idea of a movie day and once they all had finished dinner and Robyn had plaited their hair, they sat nestled in-between Robyn and Taron on the couch with a duvet covering them, one for Taron and Rosie and one for Robyn and Mari, while Guy and Tina took the two single seaters. The girls had chosen Minions to watch and Taron had enjoyed watching and listening to Robyn as she laughed just as much as his sisters did at the silly antics of the yellow minions in the movie but as the time past, he could feel his eyes starting to close as he felt cosy and warm under the duvet and his head started to fall onto Rosie’s who sat beside him and she moaned that he was squishing her.

“Hey Rosie, switch with me.” Asked Robyn when she could see Taron’s body giving into the tiredness his felt, feeling sorry for little Rosie as Taron leant into her, the little girl much too small to take the weight of her brother’s body as he slumped against her.

Mari complained that Robyn was moving away from her but with some convincing she got the little girl to move and she now sat with Rosie against her right shoulder, while Mari’s head was on her lap and Taron’s head rested on her left shoulder, his whole body slouched down in the couch to make himself more comfortable as he slept. She had stripped herself of her knitted jumper before she moved and was very glad she did as all the Egerton children snuggled into her, the two girls engrossed in the movie, Taron dead to the world as he napped, she felt very warm and toasty. She carefully pulled the duvet down off herself and Taron, letting it fall to the floor, knowing that as he slept, Taron’s body temperature tended to rise a lot and she didn’t want him too warm as he dozed in his comfy jumper.

“He is always tired lately.” Commented Tina as she took the beautiful scene in front of her. Robyn had just become a natural part of her family now and she smiled as she watched her take care of the most precious people in her life. “The only time I haven’t seen him tired is when he came back to Aber from your home Robyn.”

Robyn looked to Tina and smiled a little. “He definitely caught up on a lot of the sleep those two weeks but to be fair on Taron, we were in pretty late this morning.”

“But yet you are fresh as a daisy.”

Robyn grinned. “I am able to function on little sleep and Taron’s job is a lot more demanding than mine and he has been much busier over Christmas too.”

“You don’t have any brothers or sister Robyn right?” Asked Guy.

“Yep. Just me and my parents, so our Christmas’s are probably a little less hectic than his.”

“So you are probably in your element now watching movies with Rosie and Mari.” Smiled Guy.

“Just a little bit. It’s nice to see what it would have been like to have siblings.” Robyn looked to Tina and Guy and could see the question on their face that they didn’t really want to ask but really wanted to know the answer too. “My mam had a lot of miscarriages before my parents actually managed to get pregnant with me and did try for another baby after but it just wasn’t meant to be. I don’t feel like I have ever missed out. My cousins live next door to me so I always felt like I had siblings. I have never felt lonely or anything and to be honest it was probably what helped me be so independent and not need to rely on anyone for anything.”

“You were probably lucky. Rosie and Mari act like little darlings but my God can they bicker.” Laughed Tina.

“But they will be best friends when they get older and they have the best big brother they could ask for.”

“You are so good to him Robyn.”

“He’s good to me too.”

“He had better be.”

Robyn heard the warning in Tina’s voice and knew she was thinking about what had happened in New York between them and with a firm tone in her voice, Robyn reassured her. “He is Tina.”

“So, you are actually going to bring him to a sporting event?” Asked Guy with a grin. “Not one for sport our Taron.”

Robyn laughed. “Me neither but because we played some hurling when he came to see me, I thought I would actually show him what hurling is like when played professionally. It’s just a friendly game but still will be a good day out.”

“And it’s in Dublin?”

“Yeah in Croke Park. The big sport stadium.” She could see the worry building in Tina’s eyes. “No one will know Tina or expect him there. It will be completely safe for him.”

“I don’t have to worry about that Robyn. I know he is completely safe in your hands.” Robyn was about to answer her back when Taron moved in his sleep and turned so he was curved a little more into her, his right arm now thrown across her stomach, Tina’s eyes glued to her son as he snuggled deeper into the woman who held him so tenderly in her arms. “So safe Robyn.”

Despite his nap after dinner, Taron was still exhausted and Robyn started to worry about him when he almost collapsed onto his bed when they were back at his flat four hours later. She knelt beside him and placed her hand on his forehead. “Do you feel ok?”

He smiled as her hand moved down his face and rested on his left cheek. “I don’t feel sick chicken. Just tired.”

“You have been saying that since I arrived yesterday.” She replied still concerned as he lay on his back with his eyes closed.

“We put a lot of extra hours in on set and I think I was only getting four or five hours sleep each night and I have had a good few late ones since I have been home too and now that I am actually not doing anything and not too busy, it’s hit me like a truck. I am not sick.” He opened he eyes and was met with that usual concern Robyn always had for him. “I promise chicken. Not sick.”

Still frowning Robyn put her hand on his forehead again but he lifted it off and sat up so he could kiss her cheek. “Carry on our movie marathon here? Maybe chuck in a head massage? Seeing as how they are free at the moment.” Taron laughed as Robyn picked up one of his pillows and gently hit him with it before he pulled it off her and hit her back.

“Yeah ok definitely not sick.” She agreed as he hit her again.

“So movies? And massages?” He grinned, settling back into his bed ready for a proper full night’s sleep. So far it had been a wonderful two days with his family and friends and he was very much looking forward to the two he got to spend in Ireland with Robyn.

It was definitely easier finding his way through Dublin airport when he had someone who knew where she was going to guide him and the journey out to the carpark was so much simpler then trying to get a bus. Robyn had parked her car in the short-term car park for the two nights that she was in Aberystwyth and it made their journey back to her house much quicker than waiting for a bus or train.

Taron sighed happily as Robyn let him into her house and she grinned as he went straight for her couch, jumping over it and into the corner, picking cwtch up and giving him a long cuddle.

“Hello my favourite dinosaur, my old buddy, old pal.”

“So I will bring in the bags then, yeah?” Questioned Robyn as she wheeled her case in and carried Taron’s duffle over her shoulder. “And make yourself at home.”

“Already have chicken, already have. Ahh I missed this couch.” Taron snuggled a little deeper into the corner of the grey L couch and kicking his boots off, threw his feet up onto the cushions. He grinned as Robyn walked over towards him and stood with her hands on her hips, tilting her head as she looked at him.

“Cosy Taron?” She asked grinning as he cuddled cwtch, his bruised face buried into his soft blue fur. Tina had frowned when she saw her son’s split lip but when she found out why he looked a little bit battered, she hugged him tight. His elbow was still a little stiff, sore and lightly bruised but he could bend and move it and some paracetamol it took away the slight ache.

“Ahh just perfect.” He sighed closing his eyes, burying his face deeper into cwtch.

“Should I sell off our tickets for the hurling match tomorrow and just spend our weekend here on the couch?”

“Well you know, if you want.” He laughed when a blue cushion hit face. “Hey watch it. I am already bruised.”

Robyn didn’t answer him but brought their luggage into her bedroom and into her closet. She left Taron’s duffle on the floor and lifted her case onto her bed so she could empty it out. The Care Bear Taron had given her was right on top and she took it out first and settled it on the pillows on her bed and as she make sure the rainbow bear was sitting properly, Taron walked in.

“You left me.”

“You looked like you were ready to have another nap.”

“I am all napped out. I had great sleep last night.”

“Yeah I know Taron. I was there.” She laughed. “I was just unpacking a little.”

“You weren’t lying about the Christmas trees were you?” Taron walked around her and over to where her white make up table was, a Christmas tree right beside it.

“Nope. Love them. Wait until it is dark and I turn on all the fairy lights.” Robyn really only wanted to take the Care Bear out from her case, so once she had done that, she dropped her case back in her closet. “You want something to drink?” She asked him, leaning on her closet door, finding it had to believe that Taron was back on her home. Watching him looking at the ornaments on her tree, it felt like he had never left.

“Tea?” He turned to her. “Maybe something yummy to eat from your fridge?”

“I am glad I kept some cookies behind. I knew you would ask for something sweet to eat.”

Ten minutes later, they were sitting at her breakfast bar, Taron with a cup of tea in his hands, Robyn making it exactly the way he liked it and was munching on a cookie.

“So were you given a break from your training because it is Christmas?” She asked him.

“Yeah a bit of one.” Grinned Taron, making a point of stuffing half the cookie into mouth, Robyn rolling her eyes at him.

“I was just thinking, I shouldn’t have made you tea.”

“Why not?”

“Because we are supposed to be going over to my mams for a chat and she will want to make you tea too.”

“I can drink another cup of tea chicken. Not the end of the world.”

At Robyn’s childhood home, as Lizzie went to re-fill his cup for the third time, Taron had to put his hand out to stop her. “Thank you but no. I am so full of tea, I am going to turn into a tea bag.”

Lizzie smiled and put the tea pot back on the table. “So, you two had a good time on New Year’s Eve?” She asked. “Maybe too good a time?” She added, looking to her daughter.

“It was a great night. I got to meet Taron’s friends.”

“No late night swims?” Asked Lizzie much to the shock of Taron causing the sip of tea he drank to go down the wrong way.

“Mam!” Scolded Robyn as she rubbed Taron’s back. “No swimming this time.”

“Just Taron falling over and hitting his face off the ground.” Taron quickly looked to Robyn after Lizzie had spoken.

“It was boys being boys Mam. Taron and Deian made a bet that the other couldn’t walk backwards down the prom and Taron proved he couldn’t when he tripped and fell.”

“Flat on my face, as you can see.” Smiled Taron touching his face. “And I will never live it down either. Robyn came to my rescue again though, patched me up.”

Lizzie wasn’t too sure if she believed what she was being told and easily picked up on the looks exchanged between the two so decided to drop the topic and move on. “So, are you looking forward to going to Croke Park tomorrow?” She asked instead.

“Very much so.” Taron nodded. “I am excited to see this game in play. I am not really into sports but I mean it’s just people hitting a ball back and forth, shouldn’t be that hard to follow.” Lizzie and Robyn laughed at his words, while Taron looked from one to the other. “What? What is that laugh for?”

As Taron sat in the stand in Croke Park, he realised why Robyn and her mam had been laughing. It was almost impossible to keep up with the game, it moved so fast and keeping sight of the ball was a lost cause for him. He was always one step behind and Robyn had started to cheer before he realised a team had scored or a free was given. He might have been at a loss with regards to the game but he was enjoying very much how Robyn was so engrossed in the action, shouting at the referee when she disagreed with a decision he made, or when he didn’t notice some underhanded moves between players.

“Jesus!” He cursed when the echo of the slam of two hurley sticks reached his ears, his eyes opening wide as the player with the broken hurley stick, still ran after the ball. “This game is dangerous.”

Robyn laughed at him as she sat back down on her chair, having gotten to her feet with the crowd as the referee blew the whistle when a fowl was made. “I told you that when we played.”

“Robyn we did not play. We just dabbled compared to this. You actually played this game? Competitively?”

“Only for a season.”

“And you haven’t broken a bone?”

She grinned. “No. Got a few bruises alright but that was about it.”

Taron shook his head and turned back to the game when an angry cheer went up around him. “So are we winning?” He asked her.

“By two points but it could all change.”

Taron turned back to the busy fast paced game and tried to keep up but he found it so hard to follow the ball. It didn’t mean he wasn’t having a good time. Robyn surprised him that morning with a sports jersey, in the maroon and white colours of county Galway, one of the teams playing in the game. She explained it was likely that the other team, Kilkenny in their yellow and black, would probably win but she had to support where cwtch came from. Taron happily pulled on the jersey over a long-sleeved white top, his heavy navy coat over that, his hat on his head. They took the train from Kilcreen to Dromcondra where the stadium was and walked the twenty minutes with the crowds to Croke Park. Taron kept close to Robyn as he followed her the whole way to their seats, smack bang in the middle of stadium on the lower stands, the most perfect view.

“My dad has connections.” She explained when he expressed his glee with the view. “Got me some good tickets.”

He had never once worried about being noticed and no one near or around him even looked at him twice, the Irish fans just seeing a man and woman together enjoying the game and it really helped him to relax and concentrate on the sport rather than being recognised. As Robyn jumped from her seat and celebrated with the other Galway fans around her, he got to his too.

“Something happen?” He asked her, trying to look on the field to see what had made the crowd react so happily.

“Galway scored a goal! We are winning by one point. Of course it doesn’t mean much with twenty minutes to go but it can give a team the motivation they need to win.”

The crowd stayed on their feet as the game got more heated and Taron was finally starting to understand what was going on with Robyn commentating beside him and he quickly found himself getting caught up in the excitement and now being able to follow the ball for himself, reacted the same as Robyn when a player from the opposing team scored a goal.

“How long left?” He asked her.

“About five minutes and extra time.”

“We’re not gonna win.”

“Scores happen so fast in this game and with the score being so close, it is too hard to call it. Unless Kilkenny get another goal, Galway could win it.”

It was a tense five minutes and the scores moved back and forth as each team hit the small leather ball over the bar of the goals and as the extra time started, the scores were even and a roar of cheers went up when a Galway player hit the ball fast and hard over the bar and it was quickly followed by another and as the referee blew the full time whistle, the stadium exploded in a huge cheer of claps and calls, the players on the field celebrating together at they won.

Taron clapped along with those around him, laughing as Robyn punched the air, even more so when she threw her arms around him for a hug, hugging her back.

“Well that was an experience.” He said as she let him go. “Those last twenty minutes though.”

She grinned. “I kinda get caught up in it.”

“I saw. It was interesting to watch. I thought you didn’t have a competitive side.”

“Like I said. I got caught up in it.”

“This was fun. I enjoyed this a lot. Once I understood what was going on.”

Robyn smiled. “Yeah hard to follow.”

“It’s just so fast. I finally get my eyes on the ball and it’s gone and I can’t find it again. I got there in the end though.”

“Maybe we should have started out smaller with a game in Kilcreen before Dublin.”

“Nah, I liked this. This was something I would never have done if I hadn’t of met you. I like doing these things with you. You always manage to bring me somewhere different. Like hurling or to choir.”

“How about going for a pint and some food now?” She asked, her question making Taron smile.

“That sounds amazing.”

“Not in Dublin though. Let’s head back to Kilcreen and go to one the pubs in the town.”

“Even better.”

Robyn took his hand and they walked together out of the stadium and back towards the train station. She made them take their time, as she knew there would be a rush for all the fans and supporters to get back to the train, so they slowly sauntered back towards the station, letting the crowds rush past them and fizzle out. It had been such a wonderfully relaxed day so far and she loved seeing Taron genuinely enjoying himself and smiling. Even with their slow walk back to get the train, every carriage was full and they ended up standing. Taron leant his back against the perspex that divided the end seats from the doors and as more passengers got on the train, Robyn found herself pushed up against him, her back against his chest and she grinned as he lazily dropped his arms around her shoulders, wrapping her in a little hug, her hands going to his.

“Thanks for getting the tickets.” He said into her ear.

“It was really my dad.” She replied, feeling Taron chuckle against her.

“Ok well thank your dad for me.”

“Will do.”

It was a very cosy train journey back to Kilcreen and as it was the last stop on the line, most of the passengers had already gotten off the train before they needed to so Taron and Robyn took a seat once they were vacated, Taron travelling backwards as he sat opposite Robyn. Once they arrived in Kilcreen, Taron again let Robyn guide him towards one of the pubs in the town, the one that had the seats outside it opposite the canal and they walked through the busy bar and towards the seating and tables at the back that were used for meals during the day. The took a two-seater table in a corner and after a glance at the menu ordered some food and a drink, Taron asking for pint of Guinness. Robyn rolled his eyes as the server brought the black and white ale over to him and his eyes glistened with delight.

“Such a tourist.” She said to him as he took a sip.

“So much better in Ireland than anywhere else.” He laughed wiping the foam from his top lip.

“So they say.”

“Oh it’s true.” He replied and took another long drink. “You won’t tell my trainer if I order another one, right?” He asked.

Robyn laughed at him. “I am not going to tell your trainer about any of the delicious food you have been eating or drinking.”

After their meal and another drink, they made their way back to Robyn’s, Taron feeling full and satisfied as he sat down in the corner of the couch, sighed happily. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence around him, taking in the quiet and calmness, the same that he had felt the last he was in Robyn’s home. He felt the couch sink as she sat beside him.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

“I just love how tranquil your home is. I can just sit and enjoy it without interruption.”

“Or taking your coat or hat off.”

Taron looked down and blushed and getting to his feet, zipped his coat open and took it off, throwing it down to the end of the couch along with his hat. “I’ve had such a good day Robyn. I love that when I come here, I just feel so serene and relaxed.”

“Maybe because it’s quiet here?”

Taron smiled. “Maybe but more so because you are here and being in your presence calms me.” He felt Robyn nudge him. “Yeah I know getting all soppy and you know this but when I come here, I really feel like I have rested and slept.”

“You have one more night of perfect sleep awaiting you tonight.”

Taron picked up cwtch. “I am bringing cwtch to sleep with me tonight.”

“Okie dokie. I have a new Care Bear. We are both sorted. Hey Taron, Taron! Don’t use cwtch as a weapon.”

Taron stopped hitting Robyn with the dinosaur. “Sorry cwtch.”

“Oh, sorry cwtch?” Robyn gently pushed him and got up from the couch. “Maybe you should bring cwtch back to Wales with you.”

Taron got to his knees, still holding cwtch and watched as she walked around the back of the couch. “Really?” He asked her, leaning over the back of the couch. “I could have your throw and cwtch in New York with me. He would love it.”

As quick as lightening, Robyn pulled the dinosaur from his hands. “You got my throw, you are not getting cwtch.” She said to him, walking into her bedroom.

“You gave me the throw for my birthday! I technically didn’t take it from you.” He shouted after her, grinning as cwtch came flying back towards him from around the corner. Laughing he snuggled back into the couch, taking a long breathe as his heart raced. He buried his face into the plush in his hands and closed his eyes to try and stop his thoughts from running away from him. He had been telling himself that he may have admitted his honest feelings to his mam and best friends but still refused to say anything to Robyn because more than ever and especially after New York, his friendship with her was more important than anything and precious to him.

“I will be checking your duffle when you go home Taron. You are not taking cwtch away from me.”

He laughed as she sat beside him. “I won’t take cwtch away from you. I would be worried what you might do to me if I did.”

“Good.” She stood up again to grab the TV controller from the coffee table and sat back down. “What you want to watch?”

“Anything.”

Robyn turned to look at him and not for the first time since they had been back together, her heart thumbed a little harder. Beautiful was not normally a word that was used to describe a man, but as Taron sat so casually still wearing the Galway jersey, cwtch on his lap, with his bruised face and wonderfully cheeky grin, it was what he was. Beautiful.

“What are you staring at?” He asked her.

“You’re pretty.” She answered honestly, knowing she just got caught ogling him.

“You’re adorable!” He laughed. “And even more so when you blush like that.” He chuckled and moved so he could swing his arms around her and pull her back into the couch with him. “Watch whatever you want chicken.”

Robyn flicked through the TV stations and settled on one of the Harry Potter films, dropping the controller onto the couch next to her left leg.

“So, when do you rehearsals start for RENT?” He asked her.

“We have a cast meeting on Monday and then proper rehearsals start Thursday with music. Thankfully there is not much dancing in this one so it’s mainly music and song rehearsals.”

“And how are you feeling about it all?”

“Really good at the moment, nervous but that’s always the way.”

“You will keep me a ticket?”

“You’ll keep a day free in your promotional tour for Kingsman?”

“My tour starts in early April and your show is?”

“The first week of April.”

“Well I am still waiting for confirmation for the actual start date of my press tour so hopefully it will be not too early in April and after the first weekend so our dates don’t clash and if not I will figure something out. I am coming to see the show.”

“Or you can watch it on DVD afterwards.”

“No Robyn. I am coming to see you on stage. I will work it out. I promise.”

Robyn didn’t want to remind him that sometimes because of his work, his promises were hard to keep so she just nodded and turned back to the TV, a yawn and stretch filling her whole body that came from nowhere.

“Well hello sleepy head.” He smiled her way, moving a little so her elbow dig missed him.

“Not all of us got a lot of naps these last few days.” She said through another yawn. “You’ve had one before we went out on New Year’s Eve, one at your mam’s house and one on the train to the airport. Me, I’ve had none. Zilch. Nada.”

“You are not really a nap person though.”

“Yeah ok I will give you that.”

“I am just pretty used to grabbing some sleep whenever and wherever I can, especially between scenes on set. Just second nature to me at this stage and you are knackered chicken.” He watched as she yawned again.

“Been a wonderful few days Taron but now as we sit, the tiredness kicks in.”

“It has been a wonderful few days and now it is your turn for a nap. Come here.” Without giving Robyn the chance to protest, he gently wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and guided towards his chest but kept going until her head was on his lap. “Stretch out Robyn. Do you want cwtch as a pillow?”

“No thanks rocketman. I am good.” Robyn moved to get a little more comfortable but sat up suddenly and looked to him. “Hold on.”

He watched confused as Robyn found a sudden lease of life and walked to her front door and he blinked when the whole house was plunged into darkness.

“Robyn!” He called out.

“Just give me two seconds. It will be worth it.”

Taron couldn’t see anything and before his eyes adjusted to the dark, a new light shone through Robyn’s home as the two Christmas trees lit up along with strings of multicoloured fairy light that hung across every wall, around the fish tank and over the piano. Taron looked around smiling as he began to understand Robyn’s absolute love for fairy lights.

“Want to take a guess at how many there are?” She asked him as she sat back beside him.

“I don’t think I could actually guess. A couple thousand?” He asked.

“And some. Just add to them every year.”

“So, you ready to take your nap now?” He asked. “Pity my throw is in New York. This is a perfect opportunity to use it.”

“Don’t need it.”

“No?” He questioned as he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

“Nope. You know you are always warm.”

“Always?” He grinned.

“Always.”

“So, we don’t need the blanket then. Now nap time.” Taron lightly pulled her down on his lap again and felt Robyn move her head a little until she got comfortable on his legs. “Can I take your clip out?” He asked her and once her nod gave him permission, he opened the slide that held her hair away from her face and once open, the loose strands cascaded down her right cheek and he quickly brushed them from her face.

“Way too long.” She said as she lifted her shoulders a little so he could pull her hair away so she wasn’t laying on it.

“Don’t even think about cutting it. My sisters would be devastated if your Rapunzel hair is gone. They have refused to get their hair cut since they have seen yours.” He ran his fingers through her hair and fished out the pink strands. “And they saw this when we went for dinner at my mam’s and now they want pink hair like Robyn’s.”

She chuckled, closing her eyes as Taron started to play with hair. “I actually have an appointment next weekend and despite what you say Taron, I am going to get at least two inches cut off.”

“Robyn…”

“It needs it. The ends are so bad.”

“What is your hairdresser going to say when they see this pink.”

“I don’t think she is going to be very impressed with me but oh well.”

Taron laughed at her couldn’t care less attitude and moving his right hand to the top of her head, lightly ran his fingers the whole length of her hair. “Just don’t cut it all off.”

“I won’t. I have been waiting for years for it to grow to this length. Just a trim of sorts.” She snuggled a little further into Taron’s thighs and closed her eyes as the tips of his fingers danced lightly on her scalp. She tucked her legs up a little into her chest and tentatively placed her left hand flat on Taron’s leg while her right rested under her chin. “Maybe you can leave yours grow out too?”

“You like my hair a bit long, don’t you?”

“Not going to lie to you but yes, yes I do.”

With a chuckle Taron, gathered Robyn’s hair in a bunch and held it in his right hand, while his left dipped into the curve of her neck and softly made lazy circles on her skin. He felt a shiver run through her. “Are you cold?” He asked her as he moved his hand from her neck and ran his hand up and down her left arm a few times.

“No Taron. I’m ok.”

“You sure.”

“Positive. Robyn sleep now.”

“You do that chicken.” Taron resumed his little kneading movements on the back of her neck, his hand moving up through her hair. “Sleep.”

Robyn smiled with her eyes closed as Taron tenderly returned the favour of the many head massages she had given him and begged her body not to shiver with delight again as his nimble fingers worked their way from her neck through her hair and to her forehead, treating her to the same focused and soothing motions he was used to getting. Robyn completely relaxed under his touch and as he added a little more pressure to her crown of her head, she took a long deep breathe, soaking up the heat from his legs and as the tiredness from their somewhat busy weekend, fully settled into her body, she fell into a calming and comforting sleep.

Taron’s hand moved to Robyn’s waist and let the motions of her breathing move his hand up and down. Taking a risky chance, Taron let his fingers slip under the tiniest part of her jersey that had ridden up and onto the skin that was a little exposed. Even though he had thought Robyn was cold, her bare skin was warm and so soft under his fingers. Deciding he had been lucky so far, he stroked the skin just above the waistband of her dark demin jeans and closing his eyes, sighed heavily. Every touch, every moment spent together with Robyn was so satisfying but so cruel at the same time and his pounding heart and sweaty palms only confirmed his ever-growing love for the sleeping woman in his arms.


End file.
